Love and Bodyguards
by klutzygirl34
Summary: Bella is one of the most famous people in the world, she has all she could ever need, or so she thought until she hired Edward the bodyguard...could she get passed her protective barriers? Can Edward change his stereotypical assumptions about celebrities?
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first human story! I don't usually like Human stories (some are great though!), but this would not leave me alone!**

**Disclaimer; Sigh, I do not own Twilight.**

Hello, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm an international singer.

I live with my stylist Alice, and my Hair and Make-up specialist Rosalie. Not only that, but they have always been the sisters I never had.

I'm single, but I don't mind. I have all I could ever want, a career, no vocation, a family…

All I could ever need.

But you have to wonder, how long is it going to las**t?**

**Sorry it was short, but I just re-did the prologue. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for **a_menokyoku_**for reviewing all of my stories and Coldplay123 because she asked for it!**

**Thanks a lot for all the story alerts, favorites, and I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer; Yeah… NO I don't own it**

**BPOV**

I was sitting there thinking about my life. I had anything I could ever want.

Sure my mom and dad disowned me when they heard I wanted to be a singer, but I had my new family now. Alice and Rosalie _are _the sisters I never had. Then there was my make-shift father/manager Carlisle Cullen, and Esme is the closest thing I've ever had for a mom.

There was also Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend soon to be fiancé; I knew for a fact he was soon going to ask her to marry him. He asked me to pick out the ring! He really was like a brother to me! Alice and Jasper met because Jasper is Rosalie's twin.

Emmett is Carlisle and Esme's son and also the best big brother I could ever have. Sure he's huge, but he just a big teddy bear when you get to know him! He also has this major crush on Rosalie, (he told me!) and I just happen to know Rosalie feels the same way. They are my new project. I have a plan too; it's called Plan Rosalie and Emmett forever!

See most people think I'm shallow just because I'm a celebrity. That's not the case. I used to be shy, the only reason I'm in show business is because I genuinely love to sing.

I'm still like normal people though. I still eat taco bell (tacos=yum!) and I can't walk a flat surface without finding something to trip on though…

I was interrupted from my thoughts as usual by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella hurry up, we are going shopping!" Alice and Rosalie shouted excitedly. Personally I hate shopping, because all Alice and Rosalie focused on was me, and believe or not I hated being the center of attention.

Weird I know being a celebrity and all, but hey what can you do?

"Do I have to?" I whined.

Alice just glared at me and said in a dangerous whisper, "You are coming Isabella, if I have to drag you myself…"

Thankfully Jasper walked in, he always knew how to calm Alice down. Heck, He can calm anyone down, and rile anyone up! (**Sound familiar? Don't worry though they are all human) **

After Jasper calmed Alice down, Rosalie, Alice, and I got in the yellow Porsche I got for Alice. I got her a car because Rosalie and Alice don't let me pay them, they said because they live with me and that we were family and that they love their jobs is enough. I still got Rosalie her 'baby', her convertible.

That's as far as they will let me pay them though.

They just don't understand that I could NEVER repay them. They save me everyday by sticking by me, being my sisters when Charlie and Renee let me go. I really don't know what I would do with out them.

Alice pulled up to the mall, and forcefully shoved me out of the car. Well, just because I love her doesn't mean I'm excused from her crazy shopping trips!

This is going to be one long day…

**APOV**

Oh dear, Bella has that 'deep in thought' face on again! Now I won't be able to ask her what she think is up with jasper…

He has been acting weird lately, but I have no idea why!

But seriously, Bella has been doing a lot of thinking lately, and its starting to worry me.

It's times like this when we all wonder what she thinks about!

Hmmm… making shopping will bring her back to normal! I know she hates it but it still counts as Bella/Alice time.

Though I hate it when she pays, that girl has a major problem with anyone spending money on her. I asked her once and she said that she owes us more than she can ever repay…

Which I completely don't get! When I asked her to elaborate she said it was hard to explain, and she gracefully changed the topic. I let her go on that one because I knew it made her depressed.

I also snapped out of my thoughts and told Rosalie we needed to go shopping. No questions asked after that!

"Bella hurry up, we are going shopping!" She tried to get out of it, which of course made me angry. Then Jasper came in and calmed me down. I'm not a shop-a-holic, I love to shop because it bonds the girls together, but I never told anyone that.

Some how I knew this was going to be a long day…

**Sorry if that was short! This was just to let you know what kind of person Bella was!**

**Edward and his life are coming soon! I really can't wait to do his POV! I'm so excited!**

**Oh and sorry about the swirly line thing, it just messed itself up…**

**Please Please Please ****review****! I will love you forever!**

**Can someone beta me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews and favs and story alerts! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer; Yes actually… wait, still no**

**BPOV**

Well, I definitely didn't expect that to happen…

Anyway, Alice, Rosalie, and I were shopping when this adorable little girl came up to me and starting to sing my songs.

Not so bad right?

"Bella can I please have your autograph? Please! I had loved you for forever!" Abigail, the little girl begged.

"Hey Rosalie, can you take our picture?" I asked. I really wanted to make this girl happy.

"Sure, get together." She said while snapping the picture. We printed the picture, and I signed it;

_To Abigail, we had fun_

_With love Bella Swan 3_

"Thank you, thank you thank you! Did you really have fun with me?" the girl squealed. Just then her mother came.

"Abby! What are you doing? Oh, I'm so sorry for her bothering you! Wait a minute! You are Bella Swan, aren't you?" the mother said at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Yes, I am. But I'm sorry, I have to go. Abigail, I hope I get to see you again!" I replied, and turned to get Rosalie and Alice to leave. Not that I didn't love my fans, but I still don't like to be the center of attention, one thing that never changed.

Still not bad, right?

As we were walking to the parking lot, I was stopped by a man in his twenties. He was holding a camera, and a microphone.

He runs up to me, shoves the microphone in my face, snaps a picture, and shouts questions at me.

"Bella, Bella," he shouts, starting a long tirade.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking to you now." I reply walking around him.

He got all up in my face again, still shouting (like I couldn't hear him) when Rosalie turns him around, broke his camera and did some super cool maneuver the put him on the ground.

He turned and ran away.

"Rosalie, how did you do that?" I asked clearly in awe.

"Bella now isn't the time. We have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about this. But… Bella, I think you need to hire a bodyguard."

"WHAT? Rose is that really necessary?" I ask.

Rosalie and Alice exchange a look. "We'll talk about it later"

**RPOV**

I did a maneuver I hadn't done in years. That paparazzi guy was really pissing me off.

He was taking advantage of Bella, and I… just couldn't stand that. Bella _is _my little sister. I also know she thinks of me as a big sister too.

How can you not love Bella though? She is so sweet and innocent, and that guy was about to take advantage of that!

But… what if I hadn't been there? Bella probably would've had a break down and I don't know if I could stand that.

I told Bella she needed a bodyguard, and I could tell that it didn't sit well with her. Alice caught my eye and nodded. We were going to have to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

**BPOV**

The car ride to Esme's house was silent. I knew both Alice and Rosalie agreed on me having a bodyguard. I think its ridiculous though. Really, did I need more attention?

Automatically, as we entered the Cullen's house, I knew Esme was going to agree with them. I would hate to disappoint her…

We went in, greeted Carlisle and Esme, and sat on the couch. I knew this would take a long time.

Rosalie and Alice replayed the whole story, and I never thought I would see Esme so angry…

"Bella, you need a bodyguard, no if's or but's about it. And I know just the right person to help you…"

Which is why I find myself at _Mason's Protection and Security_…

**What do you guys think? Love it hate it? Review please!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm juggling 6 soon to be 7 sports teams right now sooooo….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! You know I love you!**

**Disclaimer; Sorry still no…**

_*******************************************************************_

**EPOV**

My phone rings, and caller ID says it's my aunt, Esme

"Hey Esme, what's up" I said answering the phone

"Hey, Edward I need a favor. Could you be a bodyguard for Carlisle's client?" she said sounding very worried. Usually she's only worried about me because I don't have a girlfriend… which I don't need. I have all need with my company and family.

"Sure, I'll send one of the guys over. Why are you so worried? Who is it?" I asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan, and she's like a daughter to me. I don't have a problem with your other guys, but I would feel much more comfortable if it were you protecting her…" AH! Esme is guilt tripping me into it!

"Alright Esme, you know I can't say no to you…" I finally gave up. I said bye and hung up.

Great. I don't usually guard celebrities, because I can't stand them.

(**This is Edward thinking why he doesn't like celebrities, Kay?)**

They get money, and they don't even have to work.

They are obnoxious

They don't have to do anything, and they still waste their lives.

I could go on and on… but work calls.

**ESMEPOV**

I felt so much better now that Edward said he would help Bella.

She is so sweet and innocent, not like those other 'celebrities'. She really is like the daughter I never got to have, and I couldn't stand if something happened to her.

And maybe… Edward would like her. I know it's a long shot, and I know he likes to be alone, but you never know…

Stop it Esme! No wishful thinking! You know you'll only disappoint yourself!

I wish Bella would find a guy too. Not one only after her status, but one that actually loves her for her. I am sure that is hard to find when you are a major celebrity.

Stop it Esme! You need to distract yourself! Call Bella and tell her about Edward, may as well call Rose and Alice too.

I called their house, and after four rings Bella picked up.

"Hey Bella, can you get Rose and Alice on the phone too? It's about the bodyguard thing."

"Is this really necessary Esme? I don't need anymore attention!" Wow, its not like Bella to whine.

Meanwhile Rosalie and Alice got on the phone.

"Bella this is necessary, believe me, we are doing this because we care for you." Rosalie replies for me.

"Anyway ladies, I got my nephew Edward, you know the one that owns the security company, to agree to help Bella." I inform them.

Bella just huffs. Stubborn little celebrity.

"OH! You mean the one that likes to be alone a lot? The one with the bronze hair?" Alice asks.

"That would be the one…"

**EPOV**

Well, its been my typical long day at work.

You know, the usual, getting hit on (girl wise, and some men…), being piled by paperwork, so on and so on.

I also had to find someone to take my place while I am with Bella Swan…

Speaking of which, I only have an hour to get ready for that. That should be enough time.

Somehow though, I have a good feeling about this.

It's kind of hard to explain actually.

I ate, took a shower, and got ready.

It's time to meet the infamous Miss. Swan.

_**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**_

**WOW! Its hard to do a Bitter Edward!**

**Sorry it was short, but I found this chapter kind of hard to do! Sorry!**

**Anyway what do think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bootyguard belongs to my beautiful beta TayBee! She's hilarious!**

**Hey guys! What's up??? Love your reviews and alerts and favs!****  
****And to ****A is for Angel****, who is the first person to call me an angel…****  
**** Disclaimer; Sorry ******

**BPOV**

I hate that stupid alarm! It doesn't know the meaning of five more minutes! I tried to press the snooze button, but all I heard was Alice's beautiful voice (sarcasm) telling me to get up. I sprung up. How did Alice get in my room? I locked the door!

Did Alice really program her voice into my snooze button??? **(Actually, I ****_think _****you can do that!)**

Only Alice, I thought shaking my head. This had to be the first morning in months that I giggled before 10 in the morning.

Why did I have to get up so early anyway? Oh right, Alice wants to take me shopping for the meeting with my new 'bootyguard'. That's what Alice calls him. She says he protects my body, like a bodyguard, but he will also keep every single guy away from me.

And I still think it's completely unnecessary! I understand that Alice and Rosalie are only trying to protect me but still it's just going to get annoying. The other thing I want to understand is, why do I have to endure a whole day of shopping just to meet a bodyguard? We are meeting at Starbucks, not going on a dinner date to some restaurant with a lake view! Why are they making it seem like a date?

Alice and Rose are always so mad that I gave up dating, but it is kind of impossible with my status. Every one knows I am a little more than wealthy. I didn't want to give my heart away to someone who was just after my money and fame. That's probably all people would want me for anyway. I am to much of an icon for my own good.

Alice knocked me out of my musing by banging on my bedroom door with Rosalie in tow.

"Bella, get dressed we're leaving in five minutes!." They both said in sync. I sighed and got ready. This is going to be the beginning of _another _long day. I could feel it.

**BPOV**

After a cruel day of shopping and makeovers, it was finally time to meet the bodyguard. My eyelashes hurt from the mascara, even though Alice claimed she only put on one coat, and my lips felt bigger. They didn't tell me plumping gloss stung.

We had agreed to meet at Starbucks. I knew with Alice and the stress she would put under me, that I would need to relax with a hot chocolate.

I got there right on time, and pulled a small post it out of my pocket. Esme had given me Edward's description on the phone. I started to look for a man with bronze-hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He was about six feet tall, which was supposed to make him and extra good body guard-

… Oh my, Is that a GREEK GOD?

**EPOV**

Alright, its time to go meet Miss Isabella. Thank God we picked Starbucks as the place to meet. I'm going to need it after today's chaotic mess I like to call work!

I jumped in the Volvo, and started toward Starbucks. I just really hope Esme was right, and Isabella wasn't like the other celebrities.

As I was lost in my thoughts, a beep from behind alerted me to the light changed. I turned into Starbucks and parked my car.

I went in and grabbed the secluded table in the back. We would need the privacy to talk without any fans.

I went in line and grabbed my piece of heaven otherwise known as coffee, and started back to the table.

The little bell rang, and in came a gorgeous, pale, slender but not muscular, absolutely beautiful woman wearing sunglasses. She was obviously looking for someone.

OH MY GOD. That was Isabella. TV Cameras obviously didn't get her beauty right at all!

I realized that I was staring, so I quickly waved her over.

She smiled, and I almost died right then. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen…

"Hello, are you Edward Masen? Esme's nephew?" she asked in that dazzling voice, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Yes, and you must be Miss Isabella. You look lovely today." I saw a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. She was even more beautiful when she blushed.

"Thank you. You can call me Bella." She said taking off her sun glasses.

Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color, and very deep and mysterious…

"Let's get started then." I said, and we began our business.

**BPOV**

After I saw Edward, I had a hard time looking away. He was just so… beautiful. He was enough of a gentlemen to get us a table in the back where no could recognize me.

After I came out of my trance, I realized he was also staring at me. I wondered if I had anything in my teeth or any other embarrassing thing. I quickly ran my tounge over my teeth to check for anything. I'm very self-conscious like that.

When I caught my breath, I attempted speech. "Hello, are you Edward Masen? Esme's nephew?" I asked stupidly. Of course he was! No one else could fit the description, even if the description didn't do him justice.

"Yes, and you must be Miss Isabella. You look lovely today." I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Sometimes I really hate my wiliness to blush so easily.

I could already tell that I wanted him to know me better. "Thank you. You can call me Bella." While taking off Rosalie's sunglasses she got me.

"Let's get started then." Edward spoke. Oh, right. We were here for business.

That was a beginning of a truly excellent night.

**What do you guys think? Was the Starbucks thing to cliché?**

**Please review I love hearing from you! Really the reviews and favs really make my week!**

**Also I gotta give love to those who have already reviewed, YOU GUYS ARE SOO NICE!**

**Yeah, I'm just going to wrap this up… so Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I drove home and went into my house on autopilot. I'm surprised I didn't crash (or trip)! My thoughts were meddled. All I could think about was Edward. All we did was talk about business and it still was the best night of my life. How pathetic was that?

Why would Edward even think of me as anything more than friends when I'm his client? I could tell he was a very professional man.

… And not to mention the fact that he's completely gorgeous, and so out of my league with those irresistible green eyes…

I was literally knocked out of my meditation by Alice and Rosalie, who pounced on me the second I got in the door.

"Bella. You. Better. Spill. It. All. Now." Alice commanded me with a hidden threat in her voice.

"Yes, please do _before _Alice and I have a heart attack!" Rosalie said in a less violent voice.

"Whoa! Down boy, we just talked! He's my bodyguard"

"Bootyguard" Alice corrected.

" Whatever. He is not my boyfriend." I informed them. "Unfortunately." I whispered to myself with tears stinging my eyes.

"Bella! I heard that! Finally someone has caught your eye! But why are you crying about it?" asked Alice. Well, she never was one to beat around the bush…

"Because he's my bodyguard and can't take interest in me! Not that he would anyway, being how he's so nice and gentlemen like, and his dazzling green eyes and bronze hair. If you've seen him Alice, you would obviously understand! It's just so emotional! The one person I want the most is the one that I can't have!" I said in a rush.

"Bella, you are good enough for _anyone, _you just don't see yourself clearly. When I look at you I see a beautiful sweet innocent girl, someone that everyone loves." She chided me.

"Well if I'm beautiful girl, does that mean the make-overs can stop!" I said with mock hope.

"Oh, Bella that was funny. In answer to your question though, absolutely not." Rosalie answered with amusement in her voice, while Alice was on the floor laughing.

"It was a nice try…" I stated. Wow Rosalie and Alice really knew how to cheer me up!

"We can have a sleepover Bella! That should be really fun!" Alice shouted.

"How can we have a sleepover when we live in the same house?" I asked, even though I knew well that Alice could make anything happen. Once she got some store called Sacs to shut their doors so we could have the whole monstrosity to ourselves.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll manage!" She said skipping away to get everything ready.

I heard the freezer open and I shouted "Strawberries with vanilla please!" Alice knew she couldn't have a sleepover without tubs of ice cream.

I felt like a that a girls night with Alice and Rosalie would be just what I needed, refreshment!

**EPOV**

I drove home incapable to think of anything but Bella. She really did prove to be different from other celebrities. She was sweet, innocent, beautiful…

…and I knew that she could never love me the way I think I already love her. She probably had talented and rich men knocking on her door every night, anyway.

She simply couldn't love me. She was to perfect; so completely beautiful in all aspects, she has the most stunning voice and-

I was cut off when my face smacked against the front door of my house. I had been in another world thinking of her. I chuckled, Bella could be dangerous! And she didn't even know it!!

I opened the door and stepped in the house. I really needed something to distract me, and fast.

I tried watching TV, and started to think of Bella again. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Because all I was to her was a devoted body guard. Sure, I would take a bullet for her, I would do anything to keep her safe. But to her, I was just a bodyguard; and that's it.

**Why do you guys think?**

**OH MAJOR QUESTION HERE!**

**Should I put a meadow in the story? Or should I not because its not forks?**

**Review or pm me to let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A thank you to my beautiful beta TayBee! I love her, she amazing!**

**Also to the lovely readers too!  
**

**BPOV**

The 'sleepover' was fun I had to say! It was exactly what I needed to keep my mind clear.

We ate several tubs of ice cream (Alice and Rosalie are the kind of girls that can eat everything and still not gain any weight, naturally) and watched The Notebook. I have seen the movie about a million times, but I still bawl every time I see it. I never have kissed a boy in the rain...

Of course it wouldn't be a sleepover without torture treatment, Alice and Rose style. They did a makeover, again. The manicures and pedicures were well needed, I have to say, but the facial and salt scrub were not totally needed.

Alice and Rosalie were right. The sleepover cheered me up immensely, and I'm pretty sure I didn't think about Edward the whole night, that is, until the two girls fell asleep. I was left to only my thoughts.

I couldn't get to sleep, (even though I had an appointment tomorrow) but I didn't want to wake Alice or Rose up.

I decided to take a walk.

I went down to the beach, right outside my house. See, I unlike other celebrities, don't want to be in the constant light of Hollywood. I decided to live in Stone Harbor, New Jersey.

**(I go there on Vacations. It's really is beautiful!)**

Anyway I walked down to the beach I knew so well. It was dark, and the sound the waves crashing against the shore started to sooth me as always. The buoys out at sea rang, like music to my ears. The moon was shining brightly, and illuminated the water. It looked like a movie scene.

I was absent-mindedly playing with the sand when I heard a velvet voice call,

"Bella?"

**EPOV**

Ah, I knew what would take my mind off Bella!

I should call my cousin Emmett. Sure he is goofy, and completely out of his mind, not to mention he has the IQ of a pre-schooler, wait scratch that, the pre-schooler is definitely smarter, his stupid antics would really cheer me up.

So I called him up on the phone.

"Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?" he said when he answered. I really hated the fact that he can't even answer his phone without acting like a two-year old.

"Emmett, that's stupid. Listen, I need a guy's night out, STAT." I said getting straight to the point.

"Why hello to you to Edward. I will have you know that it is International Answer the Phone Like Buddy the Elf Day, and I signed a pledge on facebook to answer the phone like Buddy the Elf today. As for the night out, I think I can manage that. Rosalie is having a sleepover with Bella anyway so I'm alone. You know what I don't get though? The fact that they are having a sleepover when they live together…"

I cut him off. "You know what never mind, I'm not feeling that well."

And it's true. I hate the fact that I can't escape from Bella. I hate it, but love it too…

She had this hold over me. After one meeting, I knew that if she asked for my right kidney, I would give it to her.

I needed some fresh air. Thankfully my back yard was a beautiful beach. I moved here, so close to the ocean, when work started getting too stressful. The sounds that the beach make calm me down considerably.

Hopefully a walk on the beach would help me get rid of my depressing thoughts of Bella.

I went out the door and started running on the beach. After a while I stopped because I saw a woman, all alone, just staring at the water in pure amazement, as if she was captivated just by the sight of it. I knew she hadn't seen me yet, but all I could do was stand there staring at her.

Wait a minute, was that Bella?

Great, now I really couldn't escape from her.

She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, if that was even possible. I had an overwhelming feeling to touch her. I wanted to make sure that she was really there, not some figment of my imagination.

My mouth moved on its own accord, and I could hear myself saying,

"Bella?"

BPOV

I couldn't help it. I was alone on a beach in the middle of the night, some one could easily over power me. I screamed.

Two soft warm arms grabbed my waist and spun me around. Oh... well there goes my train of thought...

"Oh, it's just you. What brings you here Edward?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I went for a run on the beach. What about you? Do you always stand out here just looking at the world, or is that a one time thing?" He said sitting down gracefully next to me. I couldn't lie I was a little jealous of his gracefulness. Okay, maybe a lot jealous.

I smirked at him. "I couldn't sleep either. I just came down to the beach because I was bored and I didn't want to wake Rosalie or Alice up. They would kill me if I stole another one of their precious beauty sleeps." I said while looking at the water. I didn't want to be caught staring, and it was way to hard to form a rational sentence while I was looking at him.

"Does this happen all the time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always have a hard time sleeping, since… well, it's a long story." Way to scare him off Bella! I mentally chided myself. He doesn't need to know about Charlie and Renee.

"Since when? You can trust me." He seemed genuinely interested. He grabbed my hand, as if to remind me that he was there, of course, I had never been more aware of some one in my whole life. I knew I could trust him, but those memories still cause me pain. The nightmares are why I can't sleep at night, and not even Rose or Alice knows about them.

"Sorry it's just hard." I said as the tears fell down my face. As if on que, tiny water droplets began falling from the sky. It was a very soft rain, barely there.

"Don't cry, Bella. Please don't cry. I can distract you. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. But you have to promise to tell me if I'm boring you." He said wiping my tears. I laughed a small laugh. As if anything about him could be boring.

"Alright, I'm sure you won't bore me. I find you very... captivating." I told him.

"Well. We'll see about that. To tell you the truth, this is the first time in a long time that I haven't been able to sleep. Work is always so complicated and hectic, it wears me out. Usually I just fall straight asleep. I don't know what's wrong with me today!" He enlightened me, laughing at the end.

"So do you live by yourself? Isn't that lonely?" I asked him.

"Not really, I'm the kind of person that likes to be alone." He informed me.

My face fell a little. He hadn't spoken since then. I looked to him, and saw him facing the ocean, his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I must be boring you! I'll just head home. See you later, Edward." I said hesitantly while getting up. Wouldn't this just be the time to trip?

"No!" Edward shouted. I looked to him and tilted my head, scrunching my eyebrows. " Please don't leave. I like talking to you. Makes me feel normal." He grabbed my arm he pulled me down a little closer to him. Now this was heaven.

"What about your parents?" I asked with a crack in my voice.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was young, so I went to live with my aunt and uncle. You know Esme and Carlisle." He said. Thankfully he didn't ask about my parents.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" I apologized.

"It's alright, I didn't really know them. Esme and Carlisle were like my real parents. I count myself as lucky."

At this point, the soft rain changed. It started coming down in torrents, as if some one tipped over a giant bucked in the sky.

"Uh oh, you are getting all wet! I'll walk you to your house." He said, pulling me up with him. Stupid rain. I was painfully aware that the black lacy bra Rose forced me in was becoming quite obvious as the rain hit my white shirt.

At least he's going to walk me home.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Its alright, I can walk myself home, I don't want you to have to walk all the way back." I said. I turned over my shoulder, but I tripped on a grain of sand. That's embarrassing.

I was waiting to feel the ground, but all I felt was Edwards's hands on my waist.

He caught me!

"Thanks" I said brushing myself off.

"Sure, I have a feeling you do this often? Now you're definitely not walking home by yourself. Not only would it be ungentlemanly, which is not how Esme raised me, but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to walk home without tripping and getting a bruise. And maybe I just want to spend more time with you…" He said, giving me a dazzling smile.

I smiled back at him. "Alright then, its three blocks down and the first one on the right."

We walked in silence for most of the time. I was thinking of The Notebook, even if it was impossible for Edward to like someone like me.

I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain.

Finally, we reached my sidewalk. The rain was still pelting down on us.

"This is it right?" He asked. I must have been standing there for a while.

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much for walking me home. That was very sweet. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella. We should walk on the beach again sometime." He said. He hesitated before kissing me on the cheek and walked away. I felt electric sparks. Could he be anymore perfect?

I walked in the door stunned, but in complete bliss.

That was my almost first kiss in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**TayBee, my beta still=LUV!**

**Check out her story The Joker, its hilarious!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight (Sorry, I'm not feeling witty today!)**

**BPOV**

I walked into the house dripping wet. I rung out my hair on the tile, a mess I would get to later. The sound of water hitting the floor was loud, and not three seconds later, I was mobbed by Rosalie and Alice, who, by the way, did not look happy. The looked murderous.

"Bella! Where the _hell_ were you?" Rosalie asked.

"We were worried sick when we woke up" Alice.

"And you were gone!" Rosalie.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" Alice shouted.

I laughed. "Did you guys practice that?" I asked.

"We were about to call Esme and Carlisle and have a search party arranged!" Rose yelled while Alice swatted my arm.

I cut them off, "Calm down! I was at the beach. I couldn't sleep so I decided a walk would help. It did, I was finally sleepy, but not anymore. Thanks for that." I explained before they could have heart attacks.

"Alone!? You went alone?!" Alice screamed. Her breaths were uneven and ragged. Her face was red and her small body quivered. I didn't speak, afraid to set her off.

Once she calmed down she and Rosalie exchanged glances. Extremely worried glances.

"Yes I went alone," I said, extremely slowly and quietly. I paused when I saw that they were close to anxiety attacks. Why were they so panicked that I went to the beach alone? "But then Edward was there too, and we talked, and he walked me home."

They let out a relieved breath. "Thank God he was there." Rosalie said.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I'm completely capable of being by myself! I'm an adult for crying out loud! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I screamed. I stormed off to my room.

I collapsed on the bed trembling. I didn't mean to yell at them.

I heard a car on the driveway outside. Were they leaving? I heard the front door open, and Rosalie welcome some people into the house. I heard Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme enter, all whispering with my roommates.

"Why are we all here at 3 a.m. in the morning?" I heard Jasper ask.

"It's about Bella. I think it's time…" Rosalie started to say, her voice was drowned out by many other whispers, all fighting with one another.

I stopped listening. I was too mad at Rosalie and Alice to go downstairs and talk to them. They could come up here.

Eventually, I heard everyone coming up the stairs, and I wiped my face clean of tears.

A knock came on the door. "Bella, can we come in? There's something we all have to tell you. It's really important that you listen to us." Alice said through the door.

I let them in, they _had _all woken up very early.

I opened the door and found everyone there and Carlisle holding a box. I wondered what it was, it looked very full.

Once I looked at it closer, I realized it was a bag of letters. They had all been opened.

WHAT THE HELL?

**ESMEPOV**

I was sleeping when the phone rang. Not wanting to wake Carlisle up I grabbed for it immediately and went in the other room.

Caller I.D. said it was Rose. Why is she calling me in the middle of the night? I hope nothing happened bad has happened.

"Yes Rose?" I answered.

"It's time to tell Bella. She went to the beach alone tonight, and we were worried about… you know, and naturally we almost had a heart attack. Now she won't talk to us, and she locked herself in her bedroom. She thinks we don't think she can take care of herself." Rosalie said close to tears.

"We'll be right over, should we bring the letters?" I asked.

"You may as well. I really don't want to worry her, but she can't be in the dark anymore. You know how fragile she's been since Renee and Phil." Rosalie started sobbing.

I know what she meant. Bella didn't deserve any of this. She was just an innocent little girl!

"Wait, Rose where's Alice? Did you talk to her about this?" I asked. I didn't want to tell Bella unless it was absolutely necessary. Who knew what it would do to her.

"She is calling Emmett and Jasper. I really think it's time for Bella to know, better safe than sorry."

I woke Carlisle up and he got the letters. We got in the car, and drove to Bella's house.

It was time to tell Bella. My innocent little daughter.

**APOV**

After Rose and I agreed to tell Bella, I called Emmett.

"Emmett, we need to tell Bella. I know it's late, or early, but whatever, we need you here. Bella's going to need all the support we can give her. Carlisle and Esme are coming, and I'm going to call Jasper. Will you be there?" I said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Of course I'll be there for my little sister! Why did you just decide to tell her though? I thought we agreed that we didn't want to worry her."

I told him what happened, with her walking _alone_ on the beach. Even if she didn't know about the letters, she's still a celebrity!

"Alright, I'll be right there." He said, and hung up.

I called Jasper and told him that he needed to get to our house. I didn't have time to tell him the whole story.

He agreed to come

I guess Bella doesn't know the effect she has on us. On everyone.

I couldn't imagine who was cruel enough to send those letters. Who on Earth would deliberately want to harm Bella? She has a aura that just makes you want to keep her safe!

Finally, everyone arrived, and Rose went out to greet them.

Jasper asked why we were all here, and Rose explained.

Everyone started arguing over whether we should tell her or not.

"Are we absolutely sure that these letters aren't just a prank?" Jasper asked. That's what we thought at first when we saw them. Then they just kept coming.

Carlisle showed him the box of letters that came from Bella's stalker. He pulled out letter after threatening letter. Jasper's face grew wide.

"Rose! When you told me Bella was getting scary letters, I didn't realize you meant _that many!_" Emmett exclaimed with his eyes wide.

"More and more are coming every week. I agree with Rose and Alice. We need to tell her, as much as we don't want to hurt her." Carlisle explained while wrapping a comforting arm around his wife who was quietly sobbing.

Everyone nodded their assent.

With that we all walked up the stairs, slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Rose and Alice, I think you should be the ones to explain. Maybe, then she will understand how much danger she may be in." Esme suggested.

We nodded and knocked on the door.

Here we go.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**He**

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**Still thank you to TayBee the beautiful beta of mine! **

**(TayBee says: Hey! Thanks! I love being your Beta!)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight**

_**Previously on Love and Bodyguards:**_

_**A knock came on the door. "Bella, can we come in? There's something we all have to tell you. It's really important that you listen to us." Alice said through the door.**_

_I let them in; they had all woken up very early._

_I opened the door and found everyone there and Carlisle holding a box. I wondered what it was, it looked very full._

_Once I looked at it closer, I realized it was a box of letters. They had all been opened._

_WHAT THE HELL?_

BPOV

"Carlisle, what are those?" I asked. I wondered what could be so important about those letters. Why couldn't they wait until tomorrow? It was only three in the morning.

Everyone turned their gazes to Rosalie and Alice. Rose refused to look at me, and Alice's eyes were shifting all over the place. Rosalie took a deep breath, and started speaking.

"Well, Bella, there is more than one reason we wanted a body guard for you. We didn't want to tell you unless we were sure there was a reason to worry. Anyway-" Rosalie was cut off by Alice who ran and gave me a hug.

"Yourbeingstalkedbysomecreepyguywhokeepssendingyouthreateninglettersandwe'rereallysorrywehavetotellyouthisbutwethinkyouneedtoknow." Alice said fast without taking a breath.

**( This is what she said,**

**You're being stalked by some creepy guy who keeps sending you threatening letters and we're really sorry we have to tell you this now but we think you need to know!)**

I looked at Alice, my eyebrows knitted, while I took a moment to decipher what she said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I'm not some precious doll that can breaks with the slightest touch, I've been through worse." I said wincing at the last part. That brought up bad memories.

"You're okay with all of this? You do know you're in danger, right?" Carlisle asked.

"I told you guys we've been keeping this a secret for nothing. We just think you should be careful, Bella." Emmett said, once again making a joke of everything.

"Does Edward know about this?" I asked. They looked at me with wide eyes. I quickly rebounded. "He is my body guard."

"Bootyguard!" Alice interrupted me, she was determined to get me to use her new word.

I glared at her. "Whatever. He is my _guard_, don't you think he should know what he is getting into?"

"No, I haven't told him. I'm sure Edward has dealt with worse. I'll tell him tomorrow." Esme answered.

"That's alright, I'll call him in the morning." I said. Yeah, I'm desperate enough to use any excuse to talk to him. Kind of pathetic.

"Are you sure you are alright with everything. You're not going into shock or anything?" Jasper said, looking like he was in shock.

"I'm fine Jasper, really. Guess I surprised you guys by not breaking down, huh?" I laughed.

"Sort of..." Emmett answered for him, joining in my laughter.

Once I calmed down I told them that they should go catch up on some of the sleep they missed because of me. As he left, Emmett assured me that he would kill the guy sending me the letters if he ever caught sight of him.

"Do you want us to sleep with you again?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm not tired anymore." I answered.

Once they went to bed, I picked up the box of letters and sat on my bed.

I opened the one that was sitting on top. It wasn't opened. I guess Carlisle got sick of opening them.

_Bella,_

_I know this is the first of my many letters that you will read._

_Yes, I know your so called "friends" were keeping me from you. Just so you know, I was there when they told you about me. I put this letter in just for you._

_Don't worry though, I'll get you away from them one of these days, and we'll be together._

_Till then,_

_Your special someone._

I went downstairs, and sure enough the window was open.

But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking down.

_No._ This meant war.

**sorry it was short, but its crazy around here!**

**And my moms going up for re-election and we have to pose for pictures ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for the reviews! I love reading them, because they are so funny!**

**Thank you TayBee again!**

**Disclaimer; crickets crickets crickets…**

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning. I wondered how that was possible. How could I wake up so early when I had gone to sleep so late? I knew the answer.

I don't need a lot of sleep. In fact, I dread going to sleep at night, because of the nightmares. They don't come so often anymore, but when they do, they come back with a rage.

I went down stairs to call Edward after I decided it wasn't too early.

That would make my whole morning brighter. I had an excuse to talk to Edward, and I couldn't be more excited.

But first things first; breakfast.

I made eggs, pancakes, and bacon, for Rosalie and Alice, and made myself toast.

I got tired of waiting for them to wake up, so I got the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you? I can call later!" I apologized. How embarrassing!

"It's okay Bella, I wasn't asleep, I was just making breakfast." He chuckled.

He can cook? Could he be any more perfect?

"You can cook?" Oops. I hadn't meant to ask that out loud. Edward laughed a musical laugh. My legs melted, and I fell slightly before I caught myself on the counter.

"Yes, I love to cook. I'm not girly- though. Is there a reason you were calling?"

"Oh well, don't be mad at me, but I just found this out. Rose and Alice just told me this last night…" I started

"Rose and Alice? The girls that live with you?" He asked. I remembered when I told him about them in Starbucks.

He was a good listener, too!

"Yeah well, I thought you should know what you were getting in to. I wanted to warn you a little. The girls just happened to tell me right after you walked me home last night, that I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone anymore… They flipped out on me, and when I kind of yelled at them, they brought everyone over just to tell me that I had some guy writing me creepy letters. I just wanted to let you know that." I said all at once. I wasn't nervous over the letter thing, but of what he might say.

What if he didn't want to be my boot- bodyguard anymore? I'm sure I would die!

Wait a minute; why am I being so dependent on a guy I just met? That's so not like me!

I heard his heavy breathing on the phone. After a silence he said, "Bella, why aren't you worried about this? This guy could really be out to get you! How many letters did he send? Why did they say?" he demanded.

"Calm down, I'm sure every celebrity goes through this."

"Bella…" He warned. Someone needs to take a chill pill. **(HA I made Bella say chill pill!)**

"Fine, I have them. When do you want to see them?" I sighed. Any excuse just to see him.

To tell you the truth, I'm terrified about this stalker who will 'make me his', but…

I don't need people more concerned about me than they already are. They don't need to be worrying about a mental breakdown when they're already struggling to keep me safe.

"Bella, Bella? Are you still there? Are you alright?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you be here in a half hour?" I asked.

"Sure. Bella…"

I cut him off; I do not need sympathy right now.

"See you then." I said.

**EPOV**

I was making myself breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you? I can call later!" I heard a beautiful voice apologize.

"It's okay Bella, I wasn't asleep, I was just making breakfast." I chuckled; Bella really did get to wrapped up into making other people happy. Maybe that's why I…

Was I going to say I loved her?

"You can cook?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, I love to cook." Oh good lord, I sounded like a girl. "I'm not girly- though." I needed to change the subject. "Is there a reason you were calling?"

" Oh well, don't be mad at me, but I just found this out. Rose and Alice just told me this last night…" she started. How could I ever be mad at her?

I cut her off. " Rose and Alice? The girls that live with you?" I asked. They must be wonderful ladies from what Bella had told me about them. I was glad she had people close to her that cared for her.

" Yeah well, I thought you should know what you were getting in to. I wanted to warn you a little. The girls just happened to tell me right after you walked me home last night, that I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone anymore… They flipped out on me, and when I kind of yelled at them, they brought everyone over just to tell me that I had some guy writing me creepy letters. I just wanted to let you know that." I heard her say in a rush.

How was she so calm about this?

I took several deep breaths. I even pinched the bridge of my nose to calm down. Needless to say it didn't work. " Bella, why aren't you worried about this? This guy could really be out to get you! How many letters did he send? Why did they say?"

She took a deep breath."Calm down, I'm sure every celebrity goes through this." That hit the ball out of the park. **(It's an expression)**

"Bella…" I warned, my foot tapping.

I couldn't let my self get angry while I was on the phone with Bella. I didn't want snap at Bella on the phone. I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at the devil doing this her. I took another set of calming breaths.

"Fine, I have them. When do you want to see them?" I heard her sigh. I hoped she realized that I wanted to see them because I wanted to protect her, not because I was her bodyguard. I wanted her to know the truth.

But, what really is the truth? Had I developed feelings for her?

Yes, yes I had.

I heard a long silence.

I started to panic. "Bella, Bella? Are you still there? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you be here in a half hour?"

Hah! Could I be there in thirty minutes? I could be there in thirty seconds if she needed me! "Sure. Bella…" I was about to ask if she really was alright. If there was anything I could do for her. God knows what I'd do for her, what I'm sure anyone would do for her.

She cut me off with "See you then." And immediately hung up without waiting for an answer.

Now that made me wonder what she was really feeling.

**I think you needed to see Edward's side of that conversation. How did you feel about it?**

**Love it or hate it?**

**Cuz I Like writing from Edward's POV.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a bit. But its crazy.**

**TayBee, again!**

**Disclaimer; Still don't own it, sorry! **

**BPOV**

I only had fifteen minutes until Edward got here, and I was going to make the most of it. First things first. Maybe a little mascara wouldn't hurt. Light eyeshadow? Sure, just one stroke, though.

I dabbed on a little lip gloss, too. This was really the only make up I was comfortable in. I had my face done, I just needed to get control of the emotions that played on it. My face was an open book of how I was feeling. I wasn't sure how I was feeling though. Was I nervous? I was, I get to see Edward today! I hope I don't make myself look like an idiot.

I sat in front of the mirror turning my face into an emotionless mask. I often had to do this when Rosalie and Alice asked if I had one of my nightmares.

They still didn't know what the nightmares were about, but they cheered me up every time without asking any questions. They knew I wouldn't answer.

After I set my lips into a perfects line, I heard Rosalie and Alice wake up.

"Hey Bella," Rose trailed off. She saw my face.

She and Alice exchanged nervous glances.

"Good morning Bella! You're not going out, are you?" Alice asked cheerfully. You wouldn't notice it but it was definitely forced.

"Actually, I called Edward and told him about the letters. He's coming in ten minutes to take a look." I answered trying to sound normal. I'm supposed to be a good actress. I had to guest star on some show once when my CD stayed on the charts for so long. I could act, but I couldn't lie worth a dime.

"Oh, we'll just eat and leave the house. You want to be alone, I assume," Alice gave me a wink. "Just tell us what happens. Call us when we can come back."

"You guys don't have to leave! I'm sure Edward would love to meet you too. I've told him all about you guys." I replied. Honestly, though, I was glad they were offering to leave. I could let down my walls when it was just Edward and I. Alice and Rose wouldn't admit it, but I could tell that my 'mask' scares them.

"No, we'll just leave you two alone." Rose said, with a small giggle on the end. Alice and Rose smirked at each other.

"Whatever. You know that won't happen." I said as they walked out. I was glad they were turned away from me, they couldn't see my blush.

"You never know!" they said in sync, slamming the door.

It popped back open, and Rose stuck her head in the door, grabbing her purse off the table. "You two have _so _much chemistry it could light this place on fire." She whispered to me, quoting a line from one of my songs. She blew me a kiss and slithered back out the door.

I officially had five minutes to get this raging blush taken care of.

I _knew _we had chemistry. Sure, I might _wish _that Edward and I... but maybe I _shouldn't _wish that. I would hate to get with the perfect guy, and have him break my heart. I would hate for my perfect perception of him to be distorted, because then I would lose all hope that maybe a good guy _is _out there. My heart has been broken enough.

**APOV**

After I heard Rose wake up, I met her outside her door. We would always ask one question. "Did you hear her?" We were asking if the other heard Bella having nightmare.

She shook her head no, and we proceeded down the stairs.

Neither of us knew what Bella's nightmares were about, but we had an idea. We didn't want to ask Bella painful questions, so we left it alone. We would do anything to get rid of those nightmares, but I know we're going to have to wait until she's ready to open up.

"Hey Bella," Rose trailed off; Bella had that face on again. I internally winced; I hated to see Bella in pain. She was wearing her 'It's all okay' face, the one she wears when she is really upset, or nervous. Part of me hoped it was nerves. The make up on her face supported that claim. Wait? Make up? _Why _is Bella wearing that? She only wears make up when she goes out, and she knows that it's not safe right now!

"Good morning Bella! You're not going out, are you?" I asked with cheerfulness. I was horrified she would tell me she had met someone online and they were meeting up in some ally. I think Bella knew it was forced; she was always intuitive like that.

"Actually, I called Edward and told him about the letters. He's coming in ten minutes to take a look." She actually sounded normal, but I was not fooled. The 'mask' told me it all. It _must _have been nerves, then. Bootyguard Edward was coming over, and Bella was nervous!

"Oh, we'll just eat and leave the house. You'll want to be alone, I assume," I gave her a wink. "Just tell us happens. Call us when we can come back."

Hopefully she and Edward would get together. God knows she deserved it.

I think there was a good chance that it would happen. Edward was the first guy met her that actually interested her. He is the first guy that has _ever _made her blush that much.

"You guys don't have to leave! I'm sure Edward would love to meet you too. I've told him all about you guys." She replied hastily, but I knew inside that she needed to be alone with him.

So we will be leaving, for a while. I am personally going to make this relationship happen. Edward sounds like her perfect guy.

"No, we'll just leave you two alone." Rose and I exchanged a blissful glance. She sounded like she wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Whatever. You know that won't happen." She said rolling her eyes.

We were already walking to the door.

"You never know!" We answered. Hell yes it was going to happen.

Once we were outside, Rose turned to me. "I left my purse," she said. She ran into the house and whispered something to Bella. She stepped out the door to meet me on the porch.

"Got it! Now, what are we going to do until we can go back?" she asked.

"Well, first we are going to go shopping for Bella. We are going to stay out a long time, this relationship will happen." I answered fiercely.

"Exactly." Rose smiled. She looked at me for a second with a big grin. Her smile quickly faded. "How are we going to make it happen?" She asked. I laughed.

"After shopping, we are going to come home a little early and see what our little bootyguard looks like. I would love to meet him."

"Excellent! We have to make sure he's good enough for Bella." She said moving up and down.

"Let's go" I said, plan in action.

**EPOV**

It was hard not to go to Bella's house immediately. It took an amazing amount of self-control.

I decided to leave five minutes early, I was getting very anxious. What if I was too late, and she was kidnapped?

I stomped on the gas pedal after that thought. I knew I only lived a few driving minutes away, but I was eager.

I got there, speeding, two minutes early, and I debated getting out of the car. I didn't want to look like the over-obsessed freak I am.

I saw two girls walking to the car in Bella's driveway. I assumed it was Rosalie and Alice. I got out of the my and walked toward them. Maybe they could tell me a little more about Bella.

"Hi," I said running my hands through my hair. "I'm Edward Mason, Bella's bodyguard, are you Rosalie and Alice?"

The short pixie snicker piped up. "Oh! You're the boot- um, bodyguard?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile.

The blonde spoke up. "Sorry about her, she's just excited. I'm Rosalie, and this is Alice. It's good to finally meet you.

"But we have to go. You can just knock on the door. Bella told us she would be showing you the letters." Alice chimed in.

"It really was good to see you!" Alice giggled while Rosalie shoved her in the car.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I answered, but they were already driving away.

Time to see those letters.

**BPOV**

Edward knocked on the door, right on time. I looked out the peep hole first.

"Hey, come in." I told him.

"I'd love to." He answered, following me.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye. He was running his hands through his hair. He looked… nervous?

I gave him the bag of the letters. I saw him reach for the one I read last night, and I snatched it away from him.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. Even confusion looked good on him.

"Uh, you might want to read the other ones first." I could feel myself blushing.

I didn't want him to be too worried about the stalker guy being in my house.

"Alright then…" He trailed off reading another one of the letters. He plopped on the couch.

When he was finished reading the letter, he leaned back pinching his nose. He looked extremely pissed. He picked up another and another. He read them all without saying a word.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked. I sat down on the couch next to him. It was extremely hard to not give him a hug right then and there.

"No, Bella, I'm not."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because it scares me that you don't look scared. You aren't taking this seriously! I'm sick to my stomach just _thinking _of this perv!" I could tell he was trying to calm down.

Why was he so worried about me? Did he get this worked up over all of his clients?

I just knew I had to ask him. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because, Bella…" he trailed off, "I don't even know the answer. I feel very protective of you."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I have an awesome bodyguard" I answered. I thanked the heavens I didn't say bootyguard. I was close. I was still having trouble not touching him.

"Bella, I know this guy is serious. I can tell when they are. I have to be with you at all times, and you can NOT go _anywhere_ alone." He stressed the last part.

I laughed. "Fine, if that will make everyone feel better. I still think you are taking this too far." I answered. I only agreed because he looked like he was having a heart attack.

He got up. "Good. I'm going to be moving in the house next to you, so you will be protected at all times." He seemed so determined, like he already bought it.

"That's not necessary, you'd have to call the broker and deal with the real estate agent, it's all so boring. If you really feel like that, you can live with us. I would hate for you to spend all that money."

"That's okay Bella, when my parents died in the accident, they left me money. A lot of it. I will be fine." He answered.

"You already bought it." I told him. He just smiled.

I heard a car come in the driveway.

"Looks like Rosalie and Alice are home. Stay with them while I go finish some arrangements." He ordered.

They came in the door, and Edward gave them a small nod.

"Hey ladies." He said to them. "I'll see you later Bella, tell them about the arrangements." He added and let himself out the front door.

Alice and Rose gave me questioning looks.

"Alright, I'll explain…" and I did.

**EPOV**

It was extremely hard not to tell Bella that I loved her. Even harder to not hug and comfort her.

I was extremely glad that I was moving next door to Bella. I wish she hadn't realized that I had bought that house already, though. I bought it a few days after I met her, before I walked her home. I was hoping I could just move in, as if I didn't know where she lived, and spend more time with her. When I walked her home that night, my plan flew out the window. She knew I knew where she lived. I would still get to see her more, but I didn't like the conditions that brought me here. Plus, Bella thought I was moving in because it was my job. That was not the case.

Bella is the best thing that had happened to me since… ever.

I don't know how or why I fell for her so fast. Maybe because she was the most beautiful, self sacrificing person on the planet.

Which is why she would never fall for someone like me.

At least I could be friends, neighbors, with her, and maybe in time that would be enough for me.

I sighed. I had some arrangements to sort out.

**Did you like or hate it?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! They mean so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry i've been away a long time, I'm still grounded :(**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make my day!**

**Best Beta ever TayBee!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, and the term Bootyguard belongs to my beta **

**BPOV**

Edward just moved in the house next door, and if he wasn't watching over me like a hawk, it was Rosalie or Alice.

One of these days I'm going to crack. I miss my walks on the beach, my alone time, my time alone to read, really, I miss everything!

I'm not going to stand for it anymore. What's the point of living when you can't take some risks?

This stalker is ruining my life, and it's going to stop now. The way I see it, if he keeps me locked up, he wins.

So now, it's 2 a.m., and I can't sleep. Of course Alice or Rose would kill me if they found out, but I can't resist. I am going for a walk on the beach.

They say prisoners forget what it feels like to walk barefoot on the grass after they have been in jail for a while. I have forgotten what it feels like to have the sand on my feet.

I took off my shoes and walked to the shore. The feeling of the sand moving between my toes was amazing. I had missed it so much. I walked further, and let the waves hit my feet. Water has such a calming effect. I walked back to the dry sand, and laid down. I had missed it all. My freedom, the smell of the ocean, the feel of the sand, the sound of the shore, _all _of it.

**EPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I looked out my window, and Bella's blinds were shut. That was wrong. She usually left them open to let the moonlight in. I had fought her on the issue. Some one (like me) could see _way _too easily into her room and watch her sleep. She claimed that the window was double bolted, and that as long as they couldn't get her, no harm was done. If the blinds were shut, it meant Bella was up to something.

I decided to check on Bella and see if she was okay. Since I moved in next door, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice have given me a key to their house. I was only supposed to use it in emergencies, but I classified this as one.

I opened their door and walked in. Bella would probably be up seeing as she's an insomniac.

No one was in the kitchen, so I decided to check the rest of the house for her. The living room was empty. So was the dining room and the hearth room. The game room (which Bella was trying to turn into a library, judging by how many books she stored there) was vacant.

I knocked on her bedroom door. There wasn't an answer. I peeked my head in to the door, afraid she may have company or something. I didn't really know about Bella's dating habits.

Her bed was still made. She wasn't in her bedroom.

Alright Edward, I told myself, calm down, she may be sleeping with Alice and Rosalie.

I burst into Alice's room without bothering to knock. Alice was asleep, alone.

"Alice! Alice, wake up! Bella's missing!" I shook her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Maybe she decided to sleep in Rosalie's room?" Alice asked. I could tell she desperately wanted to believe it.

"Have you ever seen Bella sleep with Rosalie without you, too?" I asked ,highly doubting it. At the same time, I was hoping I was wrong.

We just exchanged a look and barged into Rosalie's room.

She was also alone.

"Alright I'll wake Rose up and explain while you look for Bella at the beach." Alice ordered. I gave her a nod and ran out.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. It only took a minute to get to the beach.

I ran along the shore. Eventually, after a few minutes of running, I changed paths. I was running to our spot. The place where we had bumped into each other the night it started raining. The night I lost the nerve to kiss her.

She was there.

**BPOV**

I heard someone say my name, well, _yell _my name. A large sigh of relief followed it. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Edward.

"Hey." I said, smiling, but still not bothering to look away from the waves.

"Bella, we were so worried about you, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Edward demanded, running to the front of me. He grabbed my face and crouched in front of me.

He was extremely angry. His face was red. I couldn't believe he was angry that I didn't tell him where I was going, like some teenager. I was definitely ready to get past _those _years.

I stood up equally angry. "I wanted to get some fresh air! So-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips.

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and we even got a C2!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!!!**

**Thanks TayBee! She's been promoted to co-writer!  
**

**There's a part in here that is by **_**Music ADD **_**it's with Alice in it. I won't spoil it!**

**Disclaimer; Not yet! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

_Previously:_

_I was cut off by a pair of lips._

EPOV

I don't know why I did it, but I do know I'm happy I did. Even though I expected her to push me away, slap me, kick me, yell, I couldn't stop myself.

I assume it was combination of things. I was _so _glad to see her safe, happy, when I first found her. My heart thudded in my chest. Of course, then I got angry. I was so upset that she scared me like that, and that made her mad. That was one more factor. She looked so irresistible when she was angry. The moonlight didn't help stop me either, it made her pale skin look even more angelic.

So I dove at her, quickly connecting her lips to mine. I braced myself for rejection.

I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I almost pulled away in shock.

Almost, but not quite.

APOV

Rose woke up, and Edward still hadn't come back with Bella. We threw on our shoes and took off to the beach.

Rose was falling behind, but I didn't let up. You would think with her long legs, I would be struggling to keep up with her.

Wrong. Rose was still half asleep, and I was scared. No one stands up to me when I am scared like this, an angry fear.

I ran along the shore, and finally, I caught sight of Bella facing away from me. She was far away, but eventually, she turned to the side.

I stopped running, Rose ran into the back of me, and we flopped to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell Alice?" she yelled.

"Shhh!" I pointed to Edward and Bella, _kissing._

"Finally! They are so cute!" She said happily. I knew what she meant, we always wanted Bella to find her perfect guy.

"How about you and I make our presence known?" I asked evilly.

Rose, of course, nodded.

BPOV

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, not caring about anything else.

We were really getting into it when I heard a familiar voice from behind us. I tried pulling away, but Edward wouldn't let go of my waist. I gave him a smile before turning to look at what the pixie wanted.

Now that she had our attention, she and Rose started singing.

"EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Alice would never give up that inner child in her.

"How old are you two?" I asked.

"I'm five soon to be six!" Alice answered in an extremely childish voice while holding up six fingers.

Edward laughed, and soon everyone was rolling in the sand laughing.

"You're going to be almost as old as Emmett!" Edward said once we'd calmed down enough.

That sent us into another round of giggles.

"Let's go home." I said, once we all regained our breath.

On our way home, it started raining. Alice and Rose broke out into a sprint, but I hadn't felt rain in what seemed like an eternity, so I kept walking at a slow pace. They were already in the house by the time I got to the porch. I turned to Edward, smiling wearily at him. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, tonight, I just lost it. I couldn't keep away anymore. I like everything about you. Ever since the first day I met you. I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I know you probably don't feel the same way yet, but I don't want you to feel pressured to say…"

I cut him off, kissing him. The rain pelted down on my face, and Edward lifted me up and spun me around. After a few moments, he pulled away, smiling. "Glad I didn't freak you out. I like kissing you too much."

"I love you too Edward." I answered simply.

He looked so happy, and I could imagine how happy my face looked.

He said he loved me!

He kissed me again and I almost died of happiness.

The rain began pelting us so hard it almost hurt, and Edward pulled me under the porch.

"You should get inside, before you catch a cold." He said.

I laughed.

"What?" He asked me, pecking my lips again.

"You _would _be my first rain kiss." I smiled.

Edward's face broke out into a huge grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALERIE!!!!!! This is for amenoku whose birthday it is on the seventeenth!**

**And my once beta now co-writer TayBee! Promotion time!  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up extremely early again this morning. I had dreamt of Bella for the entirety of the night.

And now I had nothing to do. I couldn't go back to sleep, thinking of her.

Would it be too early to go see Bella? Would I look like a stalker?

Perhaps I shouldn't refer to myself like that.

I decided that I would only waste my time worrying at home, so I grabbed Bella's key and jotted out the front door.

**BPOV**

The phone woke me up the next morning. It was Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Bella! I just have the best news for you!" Carlisle answered cheerfully. How does he do that so early in the morning? He has a talent.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I got a call from an agent this morning. Do you know Lily Allen?"

"I do. What did he say?" I asked him. I was curious, what would Lily Allen want with me?

"She wants you to sing one of her new songs with her at her concert. It's called "The Fear". I haven't heard it, but it has been extremely popular. I'll send you the lyrics and a video with just the music on it if you want to do it. I will say it will probably good publicity, but don't feel pressured." Carlisle always gives me the choice. He unlike other managers was not greedy or pushy.

"I'll do it. What could it hurt?" I answered. Truthfully, I didn't really care, I loved to sing and this was just another opportunity to do so.

"Alright, I'm sending it to you now. I'll see you later!" He hung up.

Alright, looks like I have to practice. Not that I minded.

I turned up the music and began singing.

**EPOV**

I let myself in their house with my set of keys.

I faintly heard noise, a sign that Bella was probably awake.

I started walking up the stairs when I heard Bella singing. She had a beautiful voice. I decided to stand outside her door and listen.

_I wanna be rich, and I want lots of money._

_I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny._

What? Surely Bella didn't right that. She wasn't one to care about finances. I tried to ignore the first line. I started listening to the song again, after Bella had sung a few more lines.

_I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless_

_'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous_

I let out a frustrated growl. Bella was going to kill me with that song.

Was Bella planning on producing this song? If she was, she would have to _preform _it. In front of crowds.

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition_

_Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission_

_Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner_

_Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

Carlisle must have had some one else write this song. There was absolutely no was Bella wrote this.

There was absolutely no way I was letting her preform it.

I busted into her room.

"Bella!" I shouted. She spun around quickly, wearing only a sports bra and shorts. I had to focus. She quickly grabbed a sweater off her bed and threw it on.

"I sincerely hope you do not plan on singing that in front of a _crowd!_" I said. I think my heart sped up from how much anger I was harboring.

**BPOV**

I just got done with the first rendition of the song. I liked the tune, and it was kind of funny, but I didn't like the lyrics at all. (**PS I LOVE THE SONG! Just Bella doesn't)**

It's just that, well, it is definitely not something I would want to sing in front of a crowd of people. I mean it's kind of ridiculous. And that video! Carlisle must not have watched it. It wasn't just music. It was _dance moves. _Seductive dance moves. I got so over heated just trying to do them that I threw my sweater off to cool down.

I really hope Carlisle didn't already tell Lily's agent I would preform with her. should have just said no from the start, or listened to the song, first.

Suddenly, a very furious Edward burst through my room, surprising me.

"Bella!" He yelled, and I spun around in shock. He froze for a moment, and I realized I was still in my sports bra. I blushed, and quickly grabbed my sweater. Edward continued his rant, apparently not as phased as I though about seeing my very exposed stomach.

"I sincerely hope you do not plan on singing that in front of a _crowd!_" he said angrily.

I was about to tell him that it wasn't my song, but he went on.

"This isn't like you! There is no way I'm letting you sing that in front of people!"

"Yeah? Well I don't exactly want to either." I answered grumpily. Believe it or not, I didn't want to look like a desperate attention craving celebrity.

"Wait… you didn't write that?" He asked looking very confused. He looked adorable.

I just gave him a questioning glance. I'm surprised he thought I would write that.

"Then why were you singing it?" Still looking confused, he sat down on the couch.

"Lily Allen's people called Carlisle; she wants me to sing it at her concert. I said yes before I knew what I was singing." I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"There is no way I'm letting you sing that. Not in front of a crowd of lust-filled boys." He said with a stubborn face.

I laughed without humor. "It's not just singing. There are dance moves, too."

"You're not doing that." He said, stone faced.

"Fine by me. What are we going to tell Carlisle?"

He unwrapped his arms from me and got up. "I'll talk to him."

"Just one more question," I shot him a smirk, "Do you put yourself into that category?"

"What category?"

"I think you called them 'lust-filled boys,'" I said.

He groaned. "Bella! You're going to be the death of me." He quickly went out the door.

I couldn't stop laughing at his face after he left. It kept popping up in my mind!

**EPOV**

"Just one more question," she smirked, "Do you put yourself into that category?"

"What category?"

I fell into her well placed trap. "I think you called them 'lust-filled boys'"

I groaned. She really has no idea what she does to me. "Bella! You're going to be the death of me."

I ran out before she could say anything else. I could still hear her giggling.

I hit the stairs, and pulled out my cell phone. Time to call Carlisle.

"Edward?" He asked. He sounded like he didn't believe it was me. I must not have called in a long time. Now that I think about it, before working for Bella, I haven't seen any of the family…

"Edward, you there?" Carlisle asked again.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I called to tell you Bella can't sing that song." I answered. Just talking about it made me mad again. I haven't really ever been jealous before, but that's just another experience Bella has brought upon me.

"Sure I haven't called the agent yet, but I'm just curious, why can't she?"

"I won't let her. Have you heard the lyrics?" I answered simply.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to congratulate you son! Esme and I are so proud of you! We're happy for you and Bella!"

I heard Emmett talking in the background. "Hurt her Edward, and Jasper and I will have to kick your ass. Big time."

I also heard Jasper agreeing and giving Emmett a high five.

"Emmett dear…" I cut Esme off.

"Put me on speaker Carlisle." I heard the beep of the button. "It's okay Esme. Remember when Emmett would try to beat me up when we were younger? He never could. And that was _before _I had bodyguard training." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I heard Jasper talking to Emmett. I could always easily beat Emmett when we were younger, but Jasper was always more of a challenge.

"Just don't hurt her and I won't have to kick your ass." Jasper answered.

"He means we." Emmett screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, well I don't plan to. And Emmett, I'm pretty sure Jasper meant himself, and just him." I said and hung up. I knew Emmett would try to beat up Jasper, but end up breaking something, much to Esme's displeasure.

I heard a familiar giggle from behind me.

It was Bella. She came up to me and kissed me.

"Don't be too hard on Emmett, he's only trying to be my big brother." She said laughing.

"Whatever. Let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure Emmett will be calling Rosalie soon to get a confidence boost anyway."

We continued down the stairs. Bella, of course being Bella, tripped on the last step.

I, on instinct, caught her. She blushed a deep red and muttered thanks and tried to detach herself.

I gave her a kiss and preceded to carry her, bridal style, to the kitchen.

I realized something when I caught her.

That Bella belongs in my arms, and I'm never going to let her go.

**Here are the lyrics to the Fear by Lily Allen. Look it up, its good**

_**I want to be rich and I want lots of money**_

_**I don't care about clever I don't care about funny**_

_**I want loads of clothes and f#kloads of diamonds**_

_**I heard people die while they are trying to find them**_

_**I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless**_

_**'Cuz everyone knows that's how you get famous**_

_**I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror**_

_**I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_

_**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**_

_**When we think it will all become clear**_

_**'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**_

_**Life's about film stars and less about mothers**_

_**It's all about fast cars and passing each other**_

_**But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic**_

_**and that's what makes my life so f#king fantastic**_

_**And I am a weapon of massive consumption**_

_**and its not my fault it's how I'm program to function**_

_**I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror**_

_**I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_

_**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**_

_**When we think it will all become clear**_

_**'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Forget about guns and forget ammunition**_

_**Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission**_

_**Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner**_

_**Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_

_**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**_

_**When we think it will all become clear**_

_**'Cause I'm being taken over by fear**_

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pictures on Profile!**

**TayBee as usual! Also give her a shout-out in reviews! SHe would love that!**

**Thanks loves!  
**

**BPOV**

_"I'll take my clothes off, and it will be shameless."_

I dove at my phone, desperate to stop the song that was belting loudly from it. Alice heard about what happened, and she took the liberty of changing my ring tone. I didn't mind unless it went off in public, but I swear Edward growled every time he heard the song.

"Hello?" I answered. Edward doesn't usually call me, he just comes over.

"Bella, I need you to free your schedule today. No buts, Alice is going to help you get ready, or rather, she _is _going to get you ready." He said. He sounded really excited about something.

"Did you really have to involve Alice? That's just cruel. Where are we going, provided that Alice doesn't go to overboard and take ten hours to dress me? What's the occasion?" I asked.

"I can't tell you yet love, but please go along with it. I needed Alice to help me, and she said yes provided she could do your 'look'. I told her not to go to overboard. Please say you'll come?" Dammit! He's using his persuasive voice, and he said please. He knows I can't resist that.

"As if I could even say no when you are using that voice." I replied.

"Thank you love, and now I think Alice needs to see you." He laughed and hung up.

"Love you too…" I mumbled. Sicking Alice on me was not nice!

"What was that Bella?" Alice said coming out of her room with a curling iron.

I groaned. This was going to be a _long _day.

**EPOV**

Carlisle had felt extremely bad about the incident with Bella preforming _The Fear _in front of millions. He said that he was a bad manager, not doing his research, but I think that wasn't what upset him. I think he was sorry that his song choice upset me. That was why he invited me to the mall to waste the day.

We played laser tag at some little store, and looked through all of the new games at GameStop. We were passing the jewelry store when I had an idea.

I quickly diverted my path and went into the store. Curious, Carlisle followed me.

I was looking from display case to display case when I came upon the engagement rings. I just passed over them, looking for something else entirely, when Carlisle grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Look at that one!" He said, pointing to a large engagement ring. "It looks just like the one I bought for Esme." He sighed.

"It's very pretty." I said. laughing at how much one ring could effect a man.

He chuckled at my lack of interest. "Buying an engagement ring has to be one of the most exciting, terrifying things a man ever does. He freaks out wondering if she'll like it. Would she prefer a square or pear shaped diamond? How big does she want it to be? Then of course, you freak out even more. Will she even accept? It's very taxing on your emotions."

"Bella would like that one," I said, half heartedly pointing to a smaller square stone on a solid band. Two light green peridot stones sat on either side of the main gem. The ring screamed Bella. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't big. It was different, not many women had green stones. It didn't say "I'm rich" or "I'm famous." It clearly only sent out only one message: _"__I'm married"._

I kept on walking, but I heard Carlisle mumbling in the background.

"It wasn't that easy for me."

I looked around the store some more before I saw the perfect necklace to give to Bella.

So I formed a plan to give Bella the necklace. It was a blue heart, and when you turned it in the light, it sparkled. It's something that makes you immediately think of Bella. **(Picture on profile)**

I needed help though, and I knew the perfect person to ask.

Alice.

So I called her before we even left the mall. I needed this done fast.

"Hello?" I heard the little pixie answer.

"Alice, I need your help. I got something for Bella, and I want to surprise her, so what do you say?" I needed to get started soon.

"I will, on one condition. I get to dress, and make-over Bella." I knew Bella wouldn't be happy, but I needed Alice's help.

"Fine." I said gruffly, before I could regret it.

"Good, now where is it? She asked. I could hear her putting a curling iron down on what I assumed to be her bathroom counter.

"The beach. Now I have to go, I have a picnic basket to make." I heard her grumbling about how Jasper wasn't as sweet as I am when I hung up.

I laughed, but then realized I had to get to work on cooking and getting everything ready.

**BPOV**

Alice finally finished curling my hair, and she left saying Rosalie would be in here to do my make-up.

I heard a little of what Alice was saying to Rosalie as she walked out, "Do her make-up, but wait to put her in the outfit until I'm back. I have to go help Edward." Then I heard Alice walking down the stairs.

I wish I knew what Edward was planning.

Rosalie came in with not as many make-up products as usual. I gave her a questioning look.

She understood and said, "You're too pretty to slather make-up on."

It really bothers me sometimes when Rosalie and Alice say things like that like they are the most obvious things in the world. They should know by now that I'm the plain Jane of the group, while they're, well, supermodels. They should be the celebrities, not me.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking and you need to stop underestimating yourself. Do you need me to call Alice?" Rosalie threatened. She and Alice lock me in a bathroom, and don't let me out until I say 'I'm so beautiful, and I deserve the best' ten to twenty times. It usually varies.

"No, that's not necessary." I sighed. I had no idea how they could just read my face like that.

We both heard Alice coming in the door. Rosalie gave me a warning glance.

"Fine, I'm beautiful." I whispered. I didn't want Alice hearing; somehow I didn't want to be locked in the bathroom today.

I forced myself to be happy after that, and fortunately, Alice and Rosalie didn't notice I was acting.

"Bella, put these on, and then come out." She handed me a very cute gray sundress, and blue heels. I actually loved it, even the heels though I knew I wouldn't be able to walk in them without tripping. **(pics on profile)**

I walked into my bedroom and let the tears fall. I really didn't deserve Alice or Rosalie, let alone Edward. They do so much for me, not to mention the stalker thing.

I shook it off, I needed to get the outfit on, or Alice would barge in and see me like this.

I put it on and it was adorable. I walked into Alice's bedroom again.

They didn't notice me yet, and Rosalie was whispering to Alice, "Alice, I'm really worried about her…"

I didn't want to hear them talk about me, so I walked out the door and re-entered, only louder this time.

"Wow, just wow Bella. That looks excellent!" I smiled at their compliments, like I enjoyed them.

"Wait a minute Alice, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. I could see her mentally going through a list.

She shook her head, "No, at least, I don't think so."

"Don't you usually make me wear jewelry?" I asked. Usually Alice didn't forget anything about these makeovers.

"Oh my God! I'm so proud!" Alice said happily, giving Rose a look. "But no. You don't need any with that outfit. The shoes are so bright that any jewelry would be overkill! Now, you have to go. Edward's waiting outside."

I ran down the stairs, (I didn't even trip!) opened the door, and ran into Edward's arms. I almost knocked us over, but he regained balance for the both of us. We just stood there in each other's arms until Alice came out.

"I believe you two have somewhere to be." She said and went back in.

"She's right." He said and picked me up bridal style. I thought we were going to his car, but he walked right past it.

"Uh, Edward, your car is back there." I said timidly. He seemed deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him.

'I'm aware." He said laughing.

"Then where are we going? You can put me down now, if we're walking." He only tightened his hold on me.

"Please let me carry you?" He said, his eyes smoldering. "You know you couldn't walk on the sand in those death traps."

And I, of course, turned to jelly and nodded. I may as well get comfortable, he'll tell me when I'm too much to handle.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, when a couples minutes later Edward shook me awake.

"Love, get up, we're here." I opened my eyes. We were at the deserted part of the beach where Edward and I ran into each other after the meeting at Starbucks. Only there was a picnic basket and a blanket set out.

"Edward, it's beautiful! Did you do this?" I asked stunned, I couldn't fathom why anyone would do this for me.

"For you," he said offering his hand. I took it and we both sat down.

**EPOV**

I was watching her eat when her head turned to me.

"Why aren't you eating?" my beautiful angel asked.

"I already ate while I was making this." I answered.

"You made all this? It's delicious, I…" she trailed off looking deep in thought. I wish I knew what she was thinking about, but I refrained and returned to memorizing every detail of her.

She finished eating, and I helped her up, after making her take her shoes off. We walked hand in hand down to the edge of the water, and I knew now was the time.

"Bella, can you turn around and close your eyes?" Wordlessly she did.

With shaking hands I took the necklace out of my pocket and clasped it on her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." I said nervously. I wish my hands would stop shaking.

"Edward it's beautiful…" She said.

And then she started crying.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. You can tell me, it won't hurt my feelings, I promise." I can't believe I did something to make her cry. I wanted to punch something for being so stupid.

"How could you even think you did something wrong? After all this? Stop being ridiculous!" She said through her tears. She still didn't tell me what made her cry in the first place.

"Then what is it? Please tell me." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. I keep waiting for you to realize that I'm not enough and that you could find someone better." She said sobbing into my shirt. What she was saying was utterly ridiculous. Alice and Rosalie weren't kidding when they said she doesn't see herself clearly.

"Bella, I can't find someone better than you. It's utterly impossible. Nor would I want to try. To tell you the truth, I keep expecting _you _to run away and find someone better." I was cut off by her kissing me.

Which, of course, I accepted, but she pulled away.

"Where am I going to find a guy who is adorable, sweet, and can cook?" She asked laughing.

"Thank God I'm one of a kind!" I said wiping pretend sweat off my forehead.

She fell down in a fit of giggles, "Darn, I'll have to keep looking!"

"You know, Alice said I couldn't wear jewelry tonight. She said it would overpower my shoes."

"You're not wearing shoes, so we're in luck." I responded. She giggled.

I kissed her, and then we watched the waves crash all night…

I thought back to the ring only three cases down from where the necklace I bought her sat. Was this what it would be like if we were married?

**Adorable! Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry! Things have been crazy with projects and research papers!**

**Taybee! Have fun on Spring Break!**

**I'm also beta-ing her story Babysitters, and it is amazing and I don't really even like Renesme!**

**Okay long A/N is gone  
**

**BPOV**

When Alice came home, she had a huge smile on her face. It looked forced, and in a way, it scared me.

"Hey guys…" She said smiling even more.

"What is it, Alice?" Rose was brave enough to ask. The pixie had that smile. Something seemed a bit off though. Not as… happy as usual?

I ignored it of course. If I need to know they will tell me eventually. Edward and the others didn't seem to notice though. Maybe I'm just imagining it? It's possible, but my instinctive nature wasn't so sure.

"… Isn't that so great Bella?" Alice asked. I must have dozed off again. Everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help it, I blushed.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear what you said."

Alice forced a smile. I wonder what is going on with her… "We're all going to a concert tonight. The Killers, because I know you love them!" **(Actually, I love them…but you will see where I'm going with this!)**

"Oh! That's really great…" I was excited, but I had to question Alice's motives. She was acting very strange.

Alice gave me a weak smile. She must think I don't know something is troubling her, but I'm willing to let it go for now.

Edward wrapped his arm around me. He always seemed to know when I was in deep thought. He raised his eyebrows, and I shrugged. I didn't know what was wrong with Alice, and I don't think she wanted people to notice something off.

He seemed to understand this. He gave my hand a quick squeeze before Rosalie and Alice took my hand to get me ready.

After an hour of doing my hair and putting 'a dab' of makeup on, I was proclaimed perfect. I was lucky enough to miss the 'You're so pretty you don't really need makeup' speech tonight. I didn't even complain, I decided even if Alice wasn't going to talk about it, I wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Hold up guys, I gotta go do something. Rose, give Bella the dress and help her in it." Alice said, walking out.

"Oh! I know you will love the dress…" Rose said, but I tuned her out, because I saw the prettiest black dress. (**pic on profile, I know you like this one Anissa!) **I loved it!

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I squealed.

Then she pulled out the prettiest death traps, black heels. They were adorable, but I knew I couldn't walk in them**. (pic also in profile)**

"Rose! You know I can't walk in those! It's not fair!" I said staring longingly at the heels.

"Please! I know that! But you know, Edward would love to have to carry you around…" Before she could finish I snatched the heels away from her. And I thought I couldn't love the heels more!

She chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Okay hold up while I get ready." She went off to her own room.

A few minutes later, Alice walked in. The tenseness left her eyes, and in place there was… determination?

She spun around for me. "Do you like it?" She was wearing a pink dress with black lace and black heels (pic on profile). It looked amazing.

"Amazing!" She really did look breath-taking!

The Rosalie walked in with a red strapless dress with a black bow and red stilettos. My self-confidence took a hit as usual. (pic on profile, as usual.)

"Wow, you look amazing Rosalie!" I said.

She chuckled, but she looked tense too. "Thank you Bella, but I'm sure Edward is going to be on-duty tonight."

Alice laughed but I didn't get it.

"What?" I asked when they were done laughing.

"Because he's your bootyguard, and all the boys will be drooling all over you!" They said. I rolled my eyes.

Because I'm not going to be the one men are drooling over.

"Let's go down. Regular order. Rosalie you first, then me, than Bella" Alice ordered. I was always last for these group dates.

We walked down. I could almost feel the tense atmosphere.

Edward immediately came over and put a protective arm around me. He looked sexy in a black shirt and black pants.

"You look stunning Bella." He said huskily. He seemed tense too.

"Thank…" I said beginning to walk, but, of course, I tripped.

Edward chuckled and picked me up and walked me to the car. I was blushing furiously.

"I think I'm beginning to love you in heels too much." He said laughing. Rosalie winked at me.

Me being so mature and all, stuck my tongue out at him. Emmett almost died laughing when he saw me with my tongue out. The tense atmosphere released almost immediately.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

The rest of the night went smoothly. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward glared at every guy that tried to approach us. It was pretty funny when they ran away from the guys' glares.

Flashback

_Three tall guys were walking in our direction. The tallest was staring intently in my direction, and I turned around and looked for who he was looking at. There wasn't anyone behind me. When I turned back, he was right in front of me. I saw his two friends in front of Rosalie and Alice, who were signaling for Emmett and Jasper to intervene._

"_Hi, my name is Jacob…"he stopped short just as I felt a strong arm around my shoulder._

_I turned around to see Edward fiercely glaring at Jacob. This glare would send bodybuilders running. _**(So how about my friend's dad is a body builder and he is super hot and he's only like thirty something!) **_I nuzzled into his warm neck._

"_Oh, uh, sorry I better go." Jacob said. I heard Edward growling at his retreating form._

_Rosalie and Alice pulled me aside._

"_Looks like we all have bootyguards!" This sent us in a fit of giggles, and the boys looked at us._

We arrived home, and Edward helped me out of the car. Tonight was fun, and I'm sure the boys enjoyed it when they weren't glaring at the guys who kept hitting on us. I even got some numbers! Which I don't see why anyone would give me their numbers when there was Rosalie and Alice next to me. No one even noticed I was the Bella Swan either!

Rosalie and Alice looked tired, so they just went straight into the house and went to bed. I wasn't so tired so I gave Edward a good night kiss and leisurely walked to the porch enjoying the night breeze.

I reached the porch and found the light on. I was about to walk into the house when I noticed a box on the porch ledge.

I walked over and picked it up. It had a _B _carved into the box, so I presumed that it was for me.

I opened the box, and there was a beautiful blue ring that made me breathless. (Pic on profile)

I wonder how it got there, and who put it there. No doubt it was probably Edward, the ring matched the necklace he got me perfectly. The only thing that threw me was the letter _B _on the box. It wasn't Edward's elegant script. It looked like text straight off of a computer. He never called me 'B', either. He must be trying to throw me off. He knows I don't like receiving extravagant gifts, but I know he likes giving them.

It _was _a beautiful ring. Absolutely stunning. I slipped it on and smiled.

I would have to thank Edward for the beautiful gift.

**Review!**

**Pics on profile!**

**Black dress is for Anissa! Red dress and heels are MINE! I call them!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :)**

**How about I don't mention where I had been for 3 months... (starts hiding... :) )**

**ANYWAY! My birthday is coming soon! June 19!**

**TayBee as always... who else? Gotta love her...**

**Disclaimer; You better believe I do... (OW!) ok. ok, I don't. Happy now?  
**

**APOV**

Almost a month had passed, but here we were again.

Another family meeting.

Another argument over the same question: do we tell her or not? What is best for Bella?

Part of me has always wanted to keep this a secret from Bella. She would never worry about herself. She would only worry that this stalker is making _me _worry. She has been so happy the last month, because she hasn't received one letter. She has been safe, sleeping through the nights. Do we really need to worry her about this? This sick man hasn't shown any signs of acting on his threats.

The other part of me strongly believes it is better to be safe than sorry.

Edward looks like a mess. I can tell he is beating himself up. He has even more to consider than I do in this internal battle. He doesn't even feel comfortable without Bella in his sight. Poor guy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Esme softly. She looked heartbroken, admitting that he was back, but we all knew someone has to acknowledge the problem.

"We have to decide if we should tell her." Jasper stated. He was always the calm one in the tough situations.

"We shouldn't tell her! Are you all kidding?" screamed Emmett. Thankfully Bella wasn't home.

"Emmett, we need to look at the pros and cons of the situation. We have to take her safety into matter." Jasper said calmly.

Edward growled just enough to draw my attention. He looked like he was about to attack Jasper.

"Calm down Edward, I know no one can touch her _while you're around._" Jasper stressed the last three words.

Everyone looked at him. Edward and Bella were hardly ever apart.

I knew it was only moments until Edward flew at Jasper.

"Edward calm down. Listen to what he has to say." Esme said. She was looking at Jasper, telling him to go on.

"Think about it. We can't always have her under out watchful eye. Think of how she just left that one night for the beach. Then think about this guy. He disappeared for a month. Who knows what he planned." Jasper spoke calmly, softly, slowly, as if what he was saying was a fairy-tale, as if none of this was real.

Edward sank back in the couch. We all let that sink in.

Jasper continued, "Now I think we should take a vote. Carlisle, you start."

"I say we have to tell her." He answered, looking at Edward.

"I agree." Esme said.

"I don't want to, but I think you're right, Jasper. We need to tell her." Said Emmett.

"I see no other choice." I answered.

We all looked to Rosalie who was crying in the corner.

"No." was all she said. Emmett went to comfort her. "I just, don't want to hurt her."

"What else can we do Rose? We have to keep her safe." Edward soothed.

She mouthed the word 'nightmares' to me. I understood that she didn't want to give Bella those nightmares again. This has been the longest time Bella has slept through nights, and we don't want to ruin it for her.

"Rose we have to…" I answered reluctantly, because hurting Bella would never be easy.

BPOV

I was driving to the studio, a new song already bouncing around in my head. It was about love. They all were, now days.

As I turned, the sunlight caught my ring, sending a cascade of sparkles around my car. I smiled, looking at the beautiful ring I hardly ever took off.

I still thought it was pretty weird that he didn't give it to me in person, but I still thought it was just as romantic. He never mentioned it, either.

I pulled up to the studio, and walked in the back door, ready to sing my heart out.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I had no idea I already spent two hours here! Time really flies…

I was walking to my car, when I noticed a bouquet of bluebells sitting on my windshield.

What…?

I spun around, but I didn't see Edward's car anywhere, and I didn't hear anyone come in. Maybe someone got the wrong car?

Yeah, right. Rose made me get a limited edition car that's only available in Europe…

They do smell lovely. I picked up the flowers and tossed them in my passenger seat. I would ask Rose about them.

RPOV

I felt my phone vibrate. I was afraid to answer it, because no one has said a word in the last five minutes. You could cut the tension with a knife.

I opened my phone anyway. It's not like I was going to be doing anything until Bella came home.

It was a text from Bella.

_I'm on my way home._

_By the way, did any of you put a bouquet or bluebells on my car windshield? Thanks!_

_See you in five minutes!_

Bluebells… on… a… windshield…

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until Emmett gave me a paper bag and Alice took my phone.

Alice read the text and gasped, and Edward took the phone.

He was holding it so hard he broke it in half. He looked freaking murderous.

He pulled out his phone and I assumed he called Bella.

"Bella, you need to get here NOW!" I can tell he was trying to control his emotions so he wouldn't scare Bella.

"I'm outside Edward…" I vaguely heard Bella say before Edward ran outside to retrieve her.

He came in a second later and sat Bella down on the couch while Alice was telling everyone else about the text and the bluebells.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, as she placed herself in Edward's lap.

"Bella, he's back." Edward was obviously not able to continue, so Jasper did for him.

"Your stalker, Bella. He is back, sending letters again, maybe even sending more. We think he is more serious this time."

I expected at least some tears, maybe some panic, but I was thoroughly surprised.

"You guys don't need to take this guy seriously. He has _never _followed up on his threats." She put her hand to her heart. "Believe me, I can take care of myself, I've been through worse." She said simply. She smiled, and the sun caught her figure, sending sparkles around the room.

"Bella, where did you get that ring?" asked Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**TayBee wrote this chapter! (It's great isn't it?)**

**Happy birthday Anissa! A is for Angel**

**Thanks Valorie for saying happy birthday, ON my birthday! SO did Anissa! First one to say it!**

**And to you. Cuz quite frankly, you all ROCK!  
**

**CHAPTER 18**

EPOV

Bella cocked her head to the side, a small smile gracing her face. What could she be so happy about at a time like this? Her stalker, who had seemingly vanished for months, was suddenly sending her more letters than ever. They were the most threatening, disturbing, _vivid _letters we had ever seen.

"Bella, _where _did you get that ring?" I asked again. I tried my hardest to keep my voice calm, but I didn't do very well.

"I was wondering when you were going to fess up to it, Edward. Thank you very much for it." she said while a small, beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I asked, horrified about what she was about to say.

_I will get my mark on you soon enough, Isabella Swan. I will get a ring on your skinny little finger or I will leave my initials carved into the back of your neck. This is your choice, baby doll._

That was one of the last letters we had received before his vanishing act. We decided not to let Bella see it.

"The night we went to The Killers concert, Edward. I found it on my doorstep that night, after you brought me home. It matched my necklace perfectly. Didn't you get it for me?"

Another letter flashed through my mind.

_I think I have found you, baby doll. I think I found your home. It seems like a home you would like, and I plan on leaving you gifts on your doorstop. If you know what's best for you, you'll accept them._

I dove at Bella, snatching the ring off of her finger. I held it up in front of her face. "This ring, Bella, did it come in a box? Was there a letter with it? Did he say anything?"

"Edward, what are you talking about? Isn't that ring from you?" Bella asked, her voice slightly cracking. A small tear ran down her cheek.I instantly felt awful. I has scared her.

I pulled her into my chest. I wiped the tear from her cheek and lightly kissed her lips.

"No Bella, don't cry. This will _all_ be okay." I whispered to her. I held her tight for a few seconds more, trying my best to comfort her.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat from behind me, reminding me of the business we had to handle.

I sat back down on the couch, pulling Bella into my lap. I tossed the ring onto the coffee table. It bounced with a sickening metal thud.

"Bella," I said softly to her, "I need you to tell me everything about that ring."

And then Bella told me. She told me about the box it came in. She told me that it came without a letter. About a large "_B_" carved into the wood. She brought the box into the living room, letting us inspect it carefully. I planned to send it off to the police department, along with a few letters, hoping for a DNA identification.

And then I told Bella. I told her all about the threatening letters we had been getting. I told her how terrible they were. She knew that he stopped writing several months ago. She didn't know he had started writing again within the last few weeks. Her face paled a small amount as we told her how vivd the letters were. She shivered when I told her that ring had been from her stalker. She whimpered when she realized that meant this man knew where she lived.

Alice spoke up after we told her everything. "What do we do now?" she whispered.

Bella straightened up in my lap. "We sell this house. No, we don't. We let him think we still live here. But we are moving out tomorrow. I can't have you girls living here. I couldn't stand it if he hurt you, especially trying to get to me."

My arms tightened around her waist, hearing Bella talk like that made me sick to my stomach. She was so self-sacrificing. She wouldn't care if anything happened to her, but she couldn't see anything happen to her friends. That would hurt her more than her own physical pain. Bella looked to my eyes, and buried her head in my neck for a short moment. I found it extremely ironic that I was the body guard right now. Bella was the one with the cool collected plan. I was the one falling apart at the seams.

Bella pulled her head from me and spoke again. "He can't get to me in public, we know that. I have the best security there is to offer. The only real threat he poses is knowing where I live. So if I don't live there anymore, if he doesn't know where I live, he can't pose a real threat. We're moving. Tomorrow."

We all nodded in unison. "Hopefully the police will be able to get some DNA off the box or the envelopes. We have enough letters saved to put this guy in jail." I said.

"DNA results can take weeks, months even." Emmett muttered. I jumped in my seat. I had almost forgotten the whole family was here. Whenever Bella was in the room, she was the only one I noticed.

We talked a while longer. We all agreed to move the girls into a more secure location. We would talk to a realtor wouldn't take anything with them. They would go shopping, so it didn't look like they were moving. I had a small plan formulating in my own mind, but said nothing of it just yet.

The girls all head off to bed for one last time. Carlisle and Esme went home for the night, and Jasper, Emmett and I decided to stay the night in the house, just in case.

I talked to the boys for most of the night, we took turns staying awake, making coffee, and the like. I told them what I thought about moving the girls. Eventually, I dozed off in to a restless sleep.

* * *

"Edward. Edward man wake up. You're annoying the hell out of me." I heard Emmett whisper as he elbowed me in the ribs. "Dude, go sleep with Bella. That should stop the nightmares."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How did you know I was having nightmares?" I asked in disbelief. In reality, I was glad he woke me up. I had a nightmare that I was on the side of the stage, waiting for Bella to walk next to me to take the mike. The announcer called her, but she never appeared.

As the panic started to settle in, the stage and audience started to slowly turn into a black hallway. "Bella!" I yelled, sprinting down the hallway. I called her name again and again, but she never answered. Emmett woke me up right after I heard her scream.

"You kept calling for Bella in your sleep. You were getting pretty loud, man. It's annoying. Go sleep with Bella. It will calm you down." Emmett shook me from my thoughts.

I nodded and stumbled to Bella's room. She was curled in a ball under her covers.

"No, please don't. Please." she whispered frantically. Did she think I was someone else?

"Bella it's okay. It's me, Edward."

"Please, don't hurt him." It was then that I realized Bella was asleep. I almost laughed at the fact that we both had nightmares without each other. Almost. Her next words made my stomach churn.

"I love him. Please, don't hurt Edward."

I rushed to her bedside and crawled under the covers to hold her, hoping it would make the nightmare go away. "I'm fine, Bella. Love, no one is going to hurt me." She stirred a small amount and finally settled in my arms.

Her cries slowly faded as she took several deep breaths. "I love you, Edward." she murmured in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bella."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks to TayBee!**

**CHAPTER 19**

BPOV

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and sausage. I also woke to Edward's strong arms wrapped around me. I lingered in bed for a while, looking at the small smile on his sleeping face before I realized I probably had horrible morning breath. I slithered out of his arms and scurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth. On my way out of the door, I ran into Alice.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. She seemed genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

"Morning Alice," I said while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

She giggled. "Bella, it's almost one in the afternoon."

"Seriously!? Shoot! Alice, we have to find a place to live!" I stuttered.

"That's what I- well, Rose and I- wanted to talk to you about. Could you come sit with us in the living room?"

I nodded, instantly suspicious, but followed Alice without complaint. Rose was already sitting on the love seat, Emmett behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She smiled at me. "Alice and I wanted to talk to you about our living arrangements." I answered with another simple nod.

Alice smiled at me again, and began speaking. "You know that Jasper and I have been serious for a while now, Bella." I smiled in agreement.

"And he talked with me this morning about the move. About our new living arrangements." Alice trailed off, and looked to Rose.

"And?" I asked, the anticipation killing me.

"Jasper asked me to move in with him. At least until this whole thing with the stalker is over. After that, who knows? Maybe I'll stay with him there."

I jumped out of my chair and dove at Alice. "Oh Alice! That's so great! I'm happy for you!" Alice laughed and squirmed beneath me. With all the commotion I didn't hear Edward enter the room.

"Bella." He called me. I turned around and smiled at his confused look. "Let's go eat breakfast." He smiled and outstretched his hand. I grabbed it and gladly walked into the kitchen with him, leaving a snickering Alice behind.

Edward found the eggs on the stove, still warm. Alice made them just for us. He scooped them onto a plate for me and set it on the table. Once we were seated, Edward broached the topic of where I should live.

"I know you want to stay near the beach, Bella, but I think it would be wise if you found a home in the downtown area. It's farther away from what this guy expects." I nodded and spoke my mind.

"I hate altering my life like this, just because of some letters."

"But it's gotten more serious than letters, Bella." He contested. "He knows where you live now, he knows how to trick you." Edward said, looking to my now empty hand.

"I know," I agreed, "but I don't think he'd really follow through on these threats. The only reason I'm doing this is for Alice and Rose's safety."

"Bella," Edward said, reaching across the table to cup my face with his soft palm, "you would die if anything happened to them, right?" I nodded. "Well I would die if anything happened to you. The reason we want you to do this is for you. I am so in love with you Bella. If anything ever happened to you, there would be no point to my life. There would be no reason for me to live."

"Don't say that" I reprimanded him.

"But it's true, Bella." He smiled weakly at me. "There is no beauty in my life without you. There is no air without you nearby. It's why I want to ask you to move in with me. Well- it's why I want to ask you to find a new home to share with me."

I stared at him in shock. He misread my silence.

"Of course, it would only be temporary, until you can move back here. I mean, I would offer to let you stay in my house, but seeing as it's right next door, it wouldn't be any safer. Of course, you could get a house by yourself. I could stay here on the beach, watch things for you."

I cut him off by kissing him. I leapt across the table and connected my lips with his. He moaned into my mouth in surprise and I gasped at the feeling.

"Of course I want to live with you Edward. Waking up next to you today just showed me how much I want to wake up next to you always."

A large smile broke out on his face.

"Good, because it seems like I can't get a good nights sleep without you now. You keep the nightmares away." He whispered into my ear.

It was then that I realized I had only had one nightmare last night.

"But what about Rosalie? I can't leave her to fend by herself in an apartment or house, Edward. With Alice moving in with Jasper, it's just the two of us."

Now Edward silenced me with a kiss. He smirked at my expression. "Emmett asked Rose to move in with him, too. We planned it out last night."

I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled back and continued talking. "Of course, we can't stay at my house- like I said earlier. We will have to find somewhere downtown. An apartment is too public, but I hate to buy a house we are only going to live in for a few months at the most. If we rented, it would have to be from a reliable source. I'm sure Carlisle knows someone."

"Whoa there, cowboy. Slow down. Let's just bask in the glow of us living together for a little bit. Okay?"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love, I just want to get you out of this house as soon as possible, and I really want to see you settling into _our _home."

I'm not sure who started the next kiss, but I do know who stopped it.

"Don't make me get the crowbar, kids. I'm not afraid to separate you by force!" Emmett yelled, quickly making me pull back from Edward and get off of his lap, which I somehow ended up straddling. I felt the blush start in my neck and Edward followed it up my face with his finger. "Let's go find us a place to live." he whispered to me, smiling hugely.

After a few calls to Carlisle, Edward had about a dozen places narrowed down for us to live. We skipped (well - I skipped, Edward walked) out of my house and into Edward's Volvo to look at all the prospective locations.

* * *

I should have known that every single home would be two times the size of the home I already had. Classic Edward, spoiling me.

Classic Bella, I complained about how large every home was. I decided that I was going to pick the smallest house just to spite Edward. Of course, the smallest house was still bigger than my home with the girls, but it was beautiful. The kitchen was massive. Big enough for two cooks. The house only had on bedroom, but it was massive, with a glass window looking out to the ocean a few miles off. I loved that I could at least see the beach from this house. The other homes were all buried in upper class neighborhoods with nothing but barking poodles surrounding them. This one was pretty excluded, up on a hill top, trees all around.

I spun around to face Edward after I stared out the window for a moment.

"This is the one, isn't it?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I'll find the realtor." he said softly.

By the end of the day, Alice was over, bringing me a new wardrobe. Rose was due to bring me everything else by the end of the night. Edward and I planned not to leave our new home for a week. We would have everything delivered to us. It would give us time to settle in.

Earlier in the day, Carlisle "leaked" to the press that I was going on a vacation to the Bahamas for a few days in hopes the stalker would leave my home alone. It would give me a chance to move in and get settled before I had to go back to my old home and pretend like I still lived there, just in case he was watching. That thought gave me shivers, but I wouldn't let anyone know that.

Over the next week, Edward and I moved into our home together. Since we were only renting the home, it came furnished, but Alice had to buy us new wardrobes, and lots of little things, like toothbrushes, alarm clocks, and deodorant. I laughed out loud when I head Edward complaining because Alice bought me the wrong body wash.

"Strawberries, Alice. That's all I asked for."

"I think a jasmine smell will help you sleep better at night." Alice argued back to him.

I had to admit that since Edward and I began sharing a bed, I rarely had any nightmares about my life before I became _Isabella Swan: International Singer, _Edward said his nightmares disappeared too. His nightmares were about me. Always.

The days in the house were blissful. Edward and I played games, watched movies, and talked for hours on end. Every moment we were together, I fell even more in love with him.

Before we knew it, our mini vacation was over, and we both had to go back to the real world. Edward held my hand the entire drive back to my old house. I would be spending a little of the day there, before going "out" and not coming back. I would do this every day.

EPOV

Soon, it was time for Bella to start a new tour, but with the recent events, I talked Carlisle into limiting it to fifteen cities. New York, Seattle, Houston, Anaheim, Orlando, and others of the like. We would be on the tour for twenty days, staying in the most secure hotels, and flying of private planes. I might have gone a little overboard with the security, but I wasn't taking any risks.

Carlisle had arranged several interviews for Bella to do, so she could publicize the tour. They started this afternoon. Alice and Rosalie came over this morning to do Bella's hair and make up, and get her ready in case any of the interviewers decided to take pictures.

We all drove to Rose and Emmett's new home, where the limo was waiting (supplied by some magazine interviewing her today). We decided not to tell anyone, even the limo driver, where our home was, which is why we gave him Rose's address.

The interviews were held in some hotel ballroom. They weren't terrible, Bella handled them extremely well. Each interview lasted about ten minutes, but they all asked the same thing. "What city are you looking forward to the most?" "What is your favorite song ti sing?" "Why did you cancel the Lily Allen tour?" I growled anytime someone asked that.

Alice, Rose and I stood in the background with Carlisle. When the last interviewer came in, Carlisle spoke to me. "This guy is the one that rented the limo for us, so he gets a longer interview. He also gets to take pictures if he wants. Unfortunately, this guy is a real ass wipe. He always asks very personal questions. But he's sneaky about it."

The small mouse of a man walked in the room with a heavy camera around his neck and a huge notepad in his hand. He set down a tape recorder and began the interview.

"So Bella, you're about to take off on a fifteen city tour. Do you still get nervous about that?"

"I used to get so nervous anytime I took the stage, but now, the stage is like a second home. I get so into performing, I don't even realize I have an audience, until I hear them cheering, I guess." She laughed at her own joke.

"Do you write your own music, Bella?"

I kind of liked this guy. He was asking new questions. I'm sure Bella got bored saying the same thing over and over.

"I do write my own music. Sometimes I need help though, figuring out a word that rhymes or rephrasing a verse. My roommates usually help me with that."

"So what inspires you to write, Bella?"

Bella shifted in her seat. "Society, I guess."

"So none of these songs are inspired by your own life? What about all of the love songs?"

Oh, I saw where this was going, and I didn't like it. Bella and I had not gone public with our relationship yet.

"Some of the songs are based on my own experiences, yes, but I think it's more fun for people to guess which ones." She winked at him, and he blushed.

She did a good job distracting him, until he looked back down to his note pad.

"So one of your newer songs is very descriptive about a new relationship, and about falling in love. Can you tell me if that one is inspired by your own life?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'd rather not say." Bella answered professionally.

"So there is a new guy in your life, huh?" The mouse man persisted.

Bella just looked away and blushed.

"Why won't you talk about him, Bella. Is he cruel to you?"

"No! He's wonderful." Bella spat out before she covered her mouth with her hands at her outburst.

"Shit." Carlisle muttered next to me.

The interviewer smiled and showed of his crooked and discolored teeth.

"So he's wonderful. Are you in love, Isabella? How long has this been going on?" He sneered.

I walked forward and put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Okay, I think we're done here." I said loudly.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mousy said. "I'll move on to another subject."

I nodded and went to the back of the room.

"So, Isabella, you're getting very famous, any crazy fans?"

Wow, this guy knew how to drag up rotten topics, but Bella covered better than I expected. She laughed.

"Well, I have met a few with tattoos of my name. I met some that decorated a room in their house with my merchandise, but I'm sure that everyone with a lot of publicity has fans like those."

"Any one creepier?" He asked

"No." Bella answered cooly.

"Well I'm glad. There are some real creeps out there, Isabella."

She just nodded.

They moved on with the interview, talking about the upcoming tour and other things before he pulled up his camera.

"Okay, Isabella. Ready for some pictures?"

"No!" Alice yelled. We all looked to her, confused. "Rose needs to touch up her makeup, she's been wearing that stuff all day. Let us fix her up. Then you can take pictures."

The man snorted but went and sat down in another chair.

Alice and Rosalie ran over to Bella and began fixing her up. I walked over to talk with her.

"You okay?" I asked simply.

"I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me," She smiled, "although I don't think it is in your job description."

I kneeled in front of her while the girls were fixing her hair and put a hand on her knee. "I'll always protect you." I whispered.

I stood up, realizing I might look too close to her and took a step back.

"Edward, how's her face look? Is there any hair in it?" Alice asked, busy with a curling iron in the back. Rose was fixing her nail polish. _Dang _those girls moved fast.

I reached forward and brushed a piece of hair out of her face for Alice. "She looks lovely Alice, like always."

When the girls finished up with their "touch-up", the photographer began snapping pictures. He only took about ten, claiming he really didn't need that many, before scurrying off.

"Thank you, Isabella. Have a fun tour."


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys! **

**Taybee to thank as usual!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites, Current stats are,**

**223 reviews**

**22,213 hits**

**4 C2s**

**113 favs**

**162 alerts**

**You guys make me so happy :)  
**

**CHAPTER 20**

EPOV

A week later, Bella and the crew were heading to the airport to head off to our first location. I think it was New York; I didn't really pay attention to the order. I just focused on the security of it. Emmett and Jasper would be coming with me as additional guards.

We pulled up outside the private hanger and walked inside. It held a beautiful lobby, marble floors, comfortable couches, and a nice little store over to one side. Bella and I walked to the store, looking for something to snack on during the flight.

I saw the magazine rack, many of them mentioned the interview with Bella, but one tabloid caught my eye. It's cover read "_Isabella Swan and her new boyfriend!_"

The picture on the cover was of me, pushing the hair back on Bella's face. Her eyes were closed and a smile played her lips.

Bella came up behind me. "What are you looking at?" She asked. I was pretty shocked, so I just pointed.

"Oh no!" She whispered and grabbed a few copies of the magazine. She ran to the checkout and bought them.

I followed her out of the store to find that she had already passed the magazines out to everyone with us.

She sat next to me and opened the article with me.

"_International singer Isabella Swan has more than just a new tour in her life. It seems she has a new man, too. Although she's not eager to tell us the details, she did tell us a little. "I do write my own music" Isabella tells us. "...the songs are based on my own experiences" _

_When we asked her about her hit song, "Falling Hard for You", a song about a new relationship and new love, Isabella only responded with, "He's wonderful." _

_Of course, Isabella kept the name of her new man private, but we can make some guesses. Her security guard, a man by the name of Edward Masen, is our top candidate. The two seemed very... close... during our interview._

_At one point, Edward walked forward and put his hand on Isabella's shoulder. Later during the day, Edward kneeled in front of Isabella and spoke words of comfort to her while his hand rested on her knee. Caught on tape recorder, Edward told Isabella she "...look[ed] lovely... like always."_

_Several pictures of the couple have been snapped, almost confirming our suspicions._

_Sorry guys, but it seems like Isabella is very in love with her new man. Do I hear wedding bells? "...I think it's more fun for people to guess..." Isabella says._

_Either way, Isabella, we're happy to finally see you with a man. Congrats."_

On the next page were three pictures of me and Bella. One was of me with my hand on her shoulder. I was looking at her, and she was smiling up at me. It was when I went to "protect" her. I didn't even hear the camera click.

The next was of me kneeling in front of her. My hand very much on her knee.

The third was the same picture on the cover. I looked to Bella, who had tear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried into my shoulder.

"What do you have to be sorry for, love?" I asked, pulling her back.

"No one could want this kind of publicity. I'm sorry I drug you into this.

"It's fine, Bella. Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe now those crazy fans will back off since you are a taken woman!" I said. She laughed. That was good. "Come on," I said, snapping the magazine shut. "Let's not worry about this and get on that plane."

Bella smiled and grabbed my hand.

BPOV

The tour went quickly. Twenty days has never gone so fast. It was so much fun. I traveled to a new city almost every day, sang that night, and then went with Edward to our hotel suites to sleep. Edward was being so wonderful about the news article. It seemed like he didn't even care, but I could see him cringe when I would get out of the limo before the show. I could tell he hated that a million pictures were being taken of us. Any time he touched me, the cameras went wild. Any time I stepped out of the car, reporters started shouting at me. "When did you start dating Edward?" "Are you planning a future with Edward?" "Is Edward good in bed?"

We both hated it, but there was nothing we could do. So we ignored it all. We ignored the pestering question, camera clicks, and the fans (both for me _and_ Edward) with signs that said "Have my babies".

Edward was always standing right on the side of the stage, along with Emmett and Jasper, ready to spring to action is someone would make it onto the stage. No one ever did.

This tour almost seemed like a vacation to me, in a way. Even though I had an agenda, I was with the people I loved the most. I was having fun every night, the girls dragging me to VIP night clubs, and I cuddled up to Edward every night. We learned so much about each other. It was all I could have asked for.

When the tour finally came to an end, we packed up all our bags and headed off to the airport. This time, Edward and I were expecting to see the tabloids with our pictures all over them. Most of the pictures were of Edward and I walking into a concert hall. I would be waving to fans and his hand was on the small of my back. A few had a picture of Edward and I walking into a hotel, hand in hand. They didn't seem to bother him so much anymore. I think it was because anyone could see the love between us in those pictures.

We made it home without incident and Edward drove us back to our "temp home" as we had taken to calling it. It was the perfect home for us, but the location was all wrong. We needed the beach. As soon as this mess was all over with my stalker, Edward swore to move us back to the beach. Which house, I didn't know.

I was unpacking my suitcase when the magazine from our first flight on the tour fell out. I guess I hadn't thrown it away. I reread the article, now finding it slightly humorous, and left it open for Edward to read if he wanted. I moved on with my unpacking, promising myself that one line in that story didn't get my heart racing.

"_Do I hear wedding bells?"_

EPOV

I couldn't believe how quickly the tour had gone. The group of us had so much fun together. We each got a little alone time with everyone, through some means, and It was more fun than I could imagine.

Before her last concert, Rose and I sat outside Bella's dressing room while Alice fret about what outfit to dress Bella in.

"Excuse me," Alice said as she stuck her head out the doorway, "but we're going to need complete privacy." She smiled and shut the door.

I laughed. "Should I be worried what they are talking about?" I asked Rose, who had also been shut out of the room.

"No, it's all good news. Alice is telling Bella about her and Jasper's engagement, but Bella kind of already knows."

I laughed out loud again. "So did I. Jasper called me the night before he asked Alice's dad. He was a nervous wreck."

Rosalie laughed. "Her parents are very nice, not scary at all."

"Rose, where are Bella's parents? Why hasn't she ever mentioned them?"

Rosalie looked back at the closed door and gulped. "When Bella first thought about a singing career, her mother, Renee, rejected the idea so fast it made Bella's head spin. But Bella was already going to auditions and seeing an agent when she told her parents. She had been told she had real talent."

Rosalie paused her story to rearrange her hair when a stage manager walked by. "So Bella kept the whole thing under wraps, so that her mother wouldn't get mad. Eventually, Bella had a record put together. The company was planning to release it within the next year, and so Bella gave a copy to her parents as a gift. It was the first copy ever made. Renee was outraged. She demanded Bella leave the house. She was no longer allowed in her own home because of her ridiculous career path. Renee said that Bella needed to learn that being a singer wouldn't pay the bills. Charlie didn't agree with Bella's choice either, but fought with Renee to let Bella stay. He begged her to sleep on it. Renee agreed and the whole family went to bed. When Charlie woke up the next morning, he found Bella's bed empty. Her entire room had been packed. Renee woke up and kicked her out in the middle of the night."

I stared at Rose, completely heart broken for Bella. I was furious with her parents.

"How could they do that?! How could Charlie let Renee do that? Why didn't he go look for Bella?" I asked, the malice in my voice not contained.

"Charlie hasn't spoken to Bella since, but he mailed her a copy of his divorce certificate about a month after she left. Renee's remarried, I think. To a baseball player named Will or Phil. Maybe Bill?"

"So how did you meet Bella?"

"Through Alice. Bella lived with her after everything, and then the three of us bought the house together and all moved in. We didn't expect our family to follow us, but I was glad they did."

I smiled at Rose. Tomorrow, this tour would be over, and we would be home.

I found the article Bella left on the counter for me and laughed when I read it. She had been so worked up about it, but it really turned into nothing. The press really did seem happy for her.

We left the temp home and headed off to our own beach houses for a little bit, to keep up the charade. Bella was meeting Rose and Alice there for a few hours.

I watched Bella walk in her door before I went next door. I settled down in the sofa and took a short nap. I woke up to the sound of cars next door. I sprung up from the couch and ran outside. Rose and Alice had just showed up. Bella opened the door for them with a big smile. They all went inside and shut the door behind them. They better have locked it.

Carlisle hadn't gotten a letter from the stalker since Bella's tour, and it had us slightly worried. In fact, as the weeks passed, not one letter graced the box. It frightened me, and I never left Bella's side. I followed her everywhere, but not because I was her body guard. I followed her because it hurt too much to be away from her.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the tour, but Bella finally agreed to stay in the temp house until her stalker was caught. She hated going from house to house every day, and eventually, she only went to her beach house to pick up the mail and such. We weren't going to bother keeping up the act anymore. The stalked probably new Bella moved, but as long as he didn't know where, it shouldn't pose a problem.

It had been a leisurely few weeks, the kind that give you time to think. I had done a lot of thinking. The magazine that Bella and I found still sat in the top drawer of my nightstand, one line still bouncing around in my head. "_Do I hear wedding bells?_"

I finally decided why that line meant so much to me. I wanted to marry Isabella Swan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**I'm sick so I thought I would update!!**

**Thanks again to TayBee, she is just the best! Wish her luck at college!  
**

**BPOV**

I would never tell Edward, but every day when I went to the house, I would race for the mailbox before anyone else got there.

I had been getting letters every day. I hadn't told anyone, I thought there was no need, but it had been getting worse. I knew I had to come clean soon, this guy was _really _freaking me out. He knew almost everything about me. He knew about my likes and dislikes, even what I was like in _high school. _It was creepy how much research he had done. They always ended violently. I didn't open them anymore, they always made me sick.

I was trying to think of a way to tell Edward, but he has been acting so _strange _the last week. It's like he's avoiding me. Like this morning, when I woke up, he was already out of bed and ready to leave for the day. He said he has some errands to run and that I should go to the beach house for the day. We shared a quick kiss and "I love yous" before he practically ran out the door. I lazily made my way over to the beach house to hang with the girls.

They decided it would be a great day for spa and beauty treatment, and for once, I didn't fight them. Maybe if I put a little more effort into my appearance, Edward would take notice. I knew he thought I was beautiful, but I hadn't been bothering with my looks the last few weeks. I wore comfy clothes and little to no makeup. Maybe he was getting bored of it.

It was a quiet afternoon, and around five Alice decided it was time she picked my outfit. She wanted to take all the girls out for dinner.

She put me in a knee length dress. It was cotton, so she deemed it okay to wear flip flops. She had just finished me up when my cell phone rang, Lily Allen blasting, alerting me it was Edward.

I answered the phone with a breathy, "Hey."

"Bella," he breathed back, "may I have the honor of taking a walk on the beach with you tonight?"

I smiled at the fact that he wanted to spend time with me, but recalled I had already made plans. "Oh, Edward, I would love to, but I already told the girls I would go eat with-" I didn't get to finish because Alice grabbed the phone.

"Edward, of course she'll go with you." She said into the phone. I heard Edward responding, but couldn't make out his words. "Uh huh... Yep... I'll tell her... Yes, I know... No, I didn't... Yes, I promise... Well you're welcome." She smiled and handed the phone back to me.

"Bella, meet me at our spot at five thirty. We can watch the sunset together."

"Okay," I said, smiling into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said to me before clicking off the line. I looked to the clock on my bedside table and saw it was already five fifteen. I applied some lipgloss and started to walk out of the house.

I spun around to face the girls when a realization hit me. "You planned this, didn't you? The whole, get me all dolled up to trick me into a date with Edward thing."

The just smiled sheepishly at me and averted their gaze. I laughed at them as I closed the door behind me and skipped along to our spot on the beach.

I gasped when I saw the picnic blanket and basket on the beach. It was surrounded by rose pedals and there was a bucket with wine and glasses sitting softly in the sand. I noticed that I beat Edward there and looked down to my phone to check the time. I was surprised to see it said five ten. Something must be wrong with the clocks at the beach house.

I knew he would arrive soon, so I decided to sit down and enjoy the beach while I can. It's been awhile since I've been alone like this. I kind of miss it, I mean I love Alice and Rosalie, but sometimes you have to have some time alone.

Lying down in the sand is so peaceful. No one ever comes to this beach, which is probably why I like it.

I heard someone's footsteps drawing near me, but my eyes remained closed. The steps were to heavy to be Edward, so I ignored them. It was probably just a passer-by. That impression changed when they stopped right behind me. I heard deep breaths, and felt a sweaty, clammy hand clamp over my eyes. I could smell the dirty breath.

"Guess who, Isabella? Did you miss me?" I screamed out loud in recognition of the voice. I kicked my legs and sent my shoes flying. I felt my foot hit the basket and tip it over. I found the wine bottle with my hand and started swinging it. It crashed against his thigh and he yelped in pain for a moment.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, help! _Please!_"

"Feisty tonight, aren't we?" He asked, before grabbing the bottle from me. It crashed down on top of me. Glass poured down my sides, catching in my clothes and falling all over my dress.

Then it went black.

**His Point of View.**

They thought they could throw me off by moving to another house? I knew what Edward was planning to do. There was no way was he going to take my girl.

He could never know her like I did. I knew all about her. I even knew about Renee and why she kicked her out. It took me years to find her again. I was not going to let her slip away. We were always supposed to be together.

_Flashback…_

"_Stay away from her!" Mike yelled as he and his friends, Tyler and Eric, yelled as they shoved me into a locker. "She cries every day in gym because of you!" Mike threw a swift punch to my gut._

_The boys kept hitting me, but I barely felt it. What the boys couldn't see was the thirty pounds on muscle I had put on over the summer._

_I grabbed Mike's arm and twisted it back and shoved him into the locker. "No, Mike, you stay away from _my_ Bella." _

"_You're scaring her, man. She thinks you're going to hurt her! It's why she left you!" He yelled as I twisted his arm further. Tyler and Eric were yanking on my other arm, but I didn't move. _

_I started hitting them, all three, hard. By the time I was done, they were barely awake. I pulled Mike up by his collar so he could hear my threat._

"_Ever tell people about this, and I'll finish the job." I set him down, but yanked him back up when another thought hit me. "Oh, and Mike? What happens between Bella and I, is no one's business but ours." I walked away._

_They didn't come back to school. They all moved away or something. It wasn't much longer until Bella left. I always wondered if Mike had warned her._

_End Flashback_

I smiled. It's about damn time I got her back. She'll be so happy when she knows I'm here for her!

It wasn't easy, planning all this out, but it was worth it now that Bella and I could be together again. When she sees me, she'll have no choice but to want me. I knew she would forget about Edward, now I just had to make Edward forget about her.

It wouldn't be too hard. Edward knew he didn't deserve Bella. It wouldn't be too hard to play on that weakness. I already had the letter planned out in my head, now all Bella had to do was wake up to write it.


	22. Chapter 22

**HI guys! Merry Christmas! or Hanukkah or Quanza!!!  
**

**You can thank Taybee for this chapter because I lost it so she rewrote it!!!**

**No i do not own twilight!!!**

**EPOV**

I walked to the beach, the small box in my back pocket weighing me down. I felt like it was slowing me down and speeding me up at the same time.

I knew I was ready for this. I knew from the day that Carlisle and I looked through that jewelry store in the mall. I knew that Bella was the woman I wanted as my wife.

I smiled brightly as I thought about our future together. I saw a modest house, pets, friends, maybe children. Happiness.

But at the same time, I saw myself, bended on one knee in front of Bella, the box pushed towards her, but a horrified look on her face. It was too soon, she wouldn't want it; she wouldn't want me.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I was sure of this. The ring had been sitting in my nightstand drawer, under the magazine, for weeks. I had thought of every possible outcome, and if only one of them resulted in Bella agreeing to marry me, then it was worth it.

I got to the beach quickly after that, upping my pace as I thought of Bella waiting for me. I quickly checked my watch again. She wasn't supposed to be there for another fifteen minutes.

My thoughts changed as I walked up to our spot on the beach and saw the picnic I had spent an hour on destroyed. I was angry at first, but as I got closer, it quickly changed to panic.

The picnic basket was tipped over, food spilled across the disturbed sand. The wine bottle had been shattered, pieces of glass all over. What frightened me most were Bella's shoes, thrown in different directions, and the heavy footprints that took off in the direction of black tire tracks from the parking lot.

My phone was out and dialed before I realized it, Bella's number with a small "calling…" beneath it. It rang five times before I got her voicemail. I hung up and quickly dialed again. I reached her voicemail immediately this time; her phone had been turned off.

The next number I called was Alice.

"Hello!" She squealed over the phone. "What does it feel like to be engaged?" She asked enthusiastically.

A small sob escaped my throat. "Alice, I just got here."

"You were late?!" She yelled in accusation.

"No. Alice, I'm fifteen minutes early. When did Bella leave the house?"

"Edward, our clocks here say that it's almost six. She left half an hour ago. Why?" Alice asked, worry seeping in to her voice.

"Alice, something is terribly wrong. The picnic is destroyed. Her shoes are here, but she's not. Alice," I sobbed. "I- I think she was taken."

**BPOV**

I woke up in the back of a van, sore and bloody. Shards of glass were stuck in my dress and my hair was matted around my face. I felt nauseous from the gash on my head that had been used to knock me out. I shut my eyes and sat still for another moment before I felt him push hard on my shoulder.

I sat up quickly and looked him hard in the eye. I couldn't believe it. After all these years.

"Victor?" I asked softly.

He threw a piece of paper and a pen at me.

"Write down everything I say, as I say it." He commanded.

"Why?" I asked timidly. This man was definitely terrifying.

He smiled an awful, sinister smile. "No questions." I nodded softly. "Dear Edward," He said.

No. No _no _no. He couldn't be making me write to Edward. I sobbed out loud as I wrote his name on the paper.

"I can't." He said thoughtfully. I wrote down all the words he said. I wrote down a few morel lines before I realized what he was truly saying.

"It's my fault it's ending this way, Edward. I found the ring, and I can't do it."

I cried even harder as I wrote down the lies on the paper. This was cruel. Was there really a ring? I howled even louder as I realized I would never get to see it.

He yanked the paper away after I finished writing it all.

"Good girl." He sneered. "You'll be better in a few days baby doll. You'll see. That head injury is just making you emotional. Now, you wait here for me and I'll be right back."

He stepped out the driver side door of the van and locked the doors from the outside. I looked out the window and yelled as I saw him take the letter full of hate into the beach house.

**Victor POV**

Bella's roommates sprinted out of the house with tear stained faces about five minutes before Bella woke up. With the shoes they were wearing, I knew it would be a good twenty minutes before they got too the picnic and back. I woke Bella up and had her write a letter that was sure to chase Edward off. I knew he had bought a ring, I saw him at the store several weeks earlier. I knew I had to act fast.

She had worn _my _ring first.

When Bella finished the letter, I pulled myself up into her bedroom window. I snuck over to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer. I smiled when I saw my letters there. _She had kept them. _She must have known I was going to save her! I wandered into the living room, pushing my luck, but I had never been _inside _her home before, and I had to look. I yelled when I saw a "Congratulations, lovebirds" banner hanging from the main arch in the living room. A cake sat underneath it with a picture frame with Bella and Edward's picture in it.

It was the same picture from that damn magazine. The article had pushed me into action.

I had all but given up on Bella until I read that article. _No _man would ever own her like I did. It pushed me out of my depression and showed me that I would have to save Bella from the dull life I know she didn't want.

I laughed as I thought of how happy we were going to be. That must have been why she was crying, right?

I threw myself out the window and saw _Edward_ running towards the front door with Alice and Rose trailing behind him. I smirked. They would find that letter soon.

I got back in the van and took off, Bella sleeping again in the back. At least, I assume she was sleeping. There was a large pool of blood surrounding her halo of hair.

I should probably get that head wound checked.

**Edward POV**

"You don't understand!" I yelled over the beach house phone, "We _know _she was kidnapped! She hasn't taken any of her things. She just disappeared!"

The receptionist sighed heavily in to the phone before speaking again. "Look, young man, I'll transfer you to an officer just to humor you, but he'll tell you the same thing I am."

"Thank you." I said, exasperated, to the elderly woman. Alice and Rose were on the phone with Jasper and Emmett, who were about to head over to the beach house.

"This is officer Jacob Black," said a gruff voice, "How can I help you?"

"My girlfriend has been kidnapped." I said quickly. "Bella Swan is her name."

"You mean Isabella Swan? The singer?" He asked.

"Yes!" I yelled quickly. "She has this stalker and I think he's taken her!"

"Okay, sir," He said skeptically. "You're telling me that you're dating the famous singer Isabella Swan and that she has been kidnapped. Did you want me to go pick her up and drop her off on your doorstep?"

"It's true!" I yelled. "We've been dating for a few months! My name is Edward Cullen. Have you seen the articles?"

"I've seen 'em." He sighed, "Alright, why don't you tell me why you think she's been taken and when this happened."

"She was on the beach, waiting for me. I had set up this picnic thing. When I got there, the whole thing was destroyed. There was a broken wine bottle. She left her shoes. It happened about twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, sir. We've got a number of problems here." He sighed. "First, there is no _real _sign of fowl play. A broken wine bottle is not real evidence, and she could have easily left her shoes when her other boyfriend picked her up. Second, adults have to be missing for 48 hours before a missing report can be filed."

"That's what the receptionist told me!" I yelled, furious.

"Well you should've listened to her, sir. I'm sorry you don't know where you alleged girlfriend is. Maybe you should wait an hour and call her."

"But-"

"Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen." He said before hanging up. I screamed and threw the phone across the room.

Rose cried out at my sudden action. She came over and wrapped her small arms around my body. "I don't know what we can do." I whispered.

"We'll do something. _You'll _do something." She said softly. "Emmett is on his way over."

"Okay." I replied. "I'm going to get some reinforcements then." I said, determined, as I headed out to my car.

**Bella**

When I woke, I was in a bed. It was soft and white, and for a moment, I almost thought all of this was a dream.

But it wasn't. The bloody gauze wrapped around my forehead and the straps tying my arms to the bed told me that.

My head ached, and my eyelids slid shut again, too heavy to remain open on their own.

"Don't worry, my Isabella," he said. I didn't open my eyes at the sound of his voice. I was oddly calm. "We'll get you to a hospital to look at that head wound, and then, we can finally be together again."

I didn't fight the blackness.

**Edward**

Even with my fast driving, it seemed like I couldn't get to Forks fast enough. It was a small enough town, and with very little digging, I was able to find his address.

Charlie Swan.

I knew that the police wouldn't help me; they were very clear about that. When I was rejected, I went over my options. Who would be as desperate to find Bella as I was?

Of course her father would want her to be safe, away from the danger her kidnapper presented. Or at least, I hoped he would.

I pulled up to the quaint house and sprinted up to the door. Three heavy knocks were all I got out before the door swung open.

The man was gruff, tall, lean, muscular, and hadn't shaved in a few days.

"I think you got the wrong house." He said quickly, starting to shut the door. I grabbed it quickly, stopping his movements. I knew I was in the right place; he had Bella's eyes.

"No sir I don't." I said quickly. "You're Charlie Swan, and I need your help."

His face lit up at Bella's name. He stared at me for a moment, squinting in to the setting sun and looking over my features.

"You're that boy, the one from the magazines." He said, pulling the door open and inviting me in. Magazine covers with Bella lined the walls, mostly in frames. I was surprised at all of the pictures of Bella. She seemed so happy. I saw pictures that dated back to her pre-teen years, quite a few of her with her friends, and one with her on what looked like prom, folded in half, so the other person wasn't visible. She didn't look as happy in that picture; she almost looked scared. Above the mantle place was the cover of the two of us together.

"What can I do you for boy?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable with our meeting this way.

"Origionally, I was hired as Bella's security guard." I said quickly. "She was having some problems with a stalker. He was very threatening. He disappeared for a while, but tonight, her took her, sir. I need your help."

"How can I help?" He asked quickly, visibly upset.

"Well the police can't help for 48 hours, and I was hoping you could help me lead a search." I said hopefully.

"Of course," he said, standing and grabbing his gun belt off the wall. He checked his magazine and looked at me. "Well you coming?" He asked, walking out the front door. I followed him quickly. "Will you lock the door son? Key is under the mat."

I bent down to grab the key when I heard a thud on the porch. "Oh crap," I muttered, pulling the velvet box off of the icy concrete. Charlie snatched it out of my hand and looked at the ring inside.

"I take it this is for my daughter." He said softly. I nodded slowly. "You'd better take care of her." He said with command, walking towards the police cruiser in the driveway. "Well come on." He said quickly. "We got some detective work to do."


End file.
